La profondeur des sentiments
by Serieslover44
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 3X04 "la maison de poupées". Alors que Jane a découvert la vérité sur le retour de Casey, ces-derniers décident de reprendre à zéro. Mais leur relation tiendra-t-elle ? Et que pense Maura de tout cela ? #Rizzles garantit
1. Chapitre 1

**Voici mon premier essai, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) je sais qu'il n'est pas bien long mais il est là seulement pour ouvrir le récit. Bonne lecture.**

Casey était de retour à Boston depuis déjà plusieurs mois quand Jane l'avait découvert. Il ne voulait rien lui dire sur son état et avait préféré l'ignorer en espérant qu'elle l'oublierait. Mais lorsqu'il avait découvert le mot où elle lui annonçait qu'elle savait pour sa paralysie et que cela ne changeait rien pour elle, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de lui donner un rendez-vous.

Quand il la vit arriver et s'asseoir en face de lui, il ne put qu'être subjugué. Certes ils s'étaient téléphonés souvent lorsqu'il était en Afghanistan mais cela restait virtuel et l'avoir en face de lui était beaucoup plus plaisant. Mais au moment où elle parla de courir, de faire du roller avec lui, il pensa qu'elle voulait simplement se venger de la manière dont il l'avait traitée. Il s'énerva et au moment où elle lui dit ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui reprochait, il lui montra le mot. Jane comprit tout de suite que non seulement sa mère lui avait menti mais qu'en plus elle avait agi dans son dos, elle expliqua alors à Casey que ce n'était pas elle qui avait rédigé ce mot mais Angela. Il lut dans ses yeux la sincérité et fut soulagé, il lui demanda tout de même de se retourner alors qu'il décidait de partir.

Quelques mois avaient passés depuis que Jane et Casey avaient eu leur rendez-vous et s'étaient expliqués, quelques mois au cours desquels ils avaient décidé de retenter leur chance tous les deux mais cette fois-ci en prenant leur temps. Leur relation allait au mieux et Casey semblait s'être habituer à sa nouvelle vie à Boston en compagnie de sa belle brune. Leur bonheur était complet et pourtant une bonne nouvelle allait encore les rapprocher.

Un jour dans l'appartement de Jane, alors qu'ils étaient en train de préparer le dîner, le téléphone sonna.

"- Ne bouge pas chérie, je l'ai !", dit Casey tout en décrochant.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre la voix du Dr. Martin à l'autre bout du fil lui annonçant qu'il avait été sélectionné pour l'essai clinique. Il était ravi il voyait dans cet essai une chance de pouvoir remarcher normalement. Une fois après avoir raccroché et remercié infiniment le médecin, Jane se tourna vers lui et lui demanda qui c'était.

" - C'était le Dr. Martin", répondit-il en essayant de garder son calme pour pouvoir faire la surprise à celle qu'il aimait.

Jane lâcha aussitôt tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire et en regardant gravement Casey le questionna:

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- M'annoncer que j'ai été choisi pour l'essai clinique", annonça-t-il, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Jane d'abord sous le choc, se précipita ensuite dans les bras de Casey, elle était heureuse pour lui et savait que cela lui offrait la possibilité de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Mais alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, il l'éloigna pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle put y voir que quelque chose le tracassait et se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être, il prit la parole:

" - C'est à Washington...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y est à Washington ? demanda-t-elle troublée.

\- L'essai, il ne se déroule plus à Boston comme prévu mais à Washington.

\- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? répondit-elle pour le rassurer, on ira à Washington le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Mais et la brigade ? Jamais ils ne te laisseront partir aussi longtemps."

Il était inquiet, elle le savait, mais elle ne le laisserait pas tomber, pas maintenant alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés et qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

" - Cela fait presque deux ans que je n'ai pas posé de congé, donc je peux bien t'accompagner à Washington. Et je suis sûre que Cavanaugh comprendra."

Elle lui promit d'aller le voir dès le lendemain pour que tout soit régler avant la fin de la semaine et qu'ils puissent partir en ayant tout arranger. A peine avait elle fini de parler qu'il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa. Le baiser devient plus torride et ils finirent au lit. La nuit fut magique mais la réalité repris vite le dessus lorsque le réveil de Jane sonna le matin suivant l'obligeant à se lever pour se rendre au poste où elle devait prévenir son supérieur de ses futures absences.

Une fois arrivée au poste, elle décida de passer d'abord voir Maura pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle mais aussi pour la prévenir que cela entraînerait son absence pendant plusieurs mois. Elle voulait le lui dire avant que celle-ci ne l'apprenne de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, les nouvelles se propageant vite au poste.

 **Voilà, vous devez vous dire que le premier chapitre n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt mais il est indispensable pour la suite de l'histoire. En espérant que vous lirez la suite, n'hésitez pas a commenter ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je tenais à vous remerciez pour vos commentaires cela fait toujours plaisir. Je publie donc le chapitre 2 en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Je tenais aussi à vous informer que le caractère des personnages pourrait varier de celui de la série même si j'essaie d'y rester le plus fidèle possible.**

 **Chapitre 2:**

Jane entra dans la morgue et vit son amie de dos, celle-ci portait une belle robe bleue qui se resserrait au niveau de ses hanches avant de devenir plus ample et de descendre jusque sous ses genoux. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres, la légiste avait beau travailler entouré de morts, elle faisait toujours attention à ce qu'elle mettait ce qui amusait toujours beaucoup son amie. Jane, après un moment de contemplation se décida enfin à avancer et à aller la saluer.

" - Salut Maura !"

Celle-dernière sursauta sous la surprise avant de se retourner pour faire face à Jane.

" - Tu m'as fait peur ! râla-t-elle

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, lança Jane tout sourire."

Maura sourit à son tour, voir Jane la complait toujours de bonheur et encore plus ces derniers temps ne la voyant plus aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait. Bien entendu elles se côtoyaient au travail mais leurs sorties entre filles se faisaient rares, même leur habitude d'aller boire un verre au Dirty Robber après chaque enquête résolue ne se faisait plus, Jane rentrant directement chez elle après le travail pour retrouver Casey. Maura ne lui en voulait pas, voir son amie heureuse lui suffisait mais il était vrai qu'elle avait un pincement de cœur à chaque fois qu'elle lui disait le rejoindre.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Maura en essayant d'éviter d'y penser.

\- Je voulais te prévenir que je partais à Washington et que je ne reviendrais sans doute pas avant quelques mois.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave ? s'inquiéta tout de suite Maura.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit Jane ayant conservé son sourire, Casey a été prit pour l'essai clinique mais il ne se déroule plus à Boston comme prévu et je ne veux pas le laisser aller seul à Washington.

\- Oh ... je comprend. Tu sais combien de temps cela va durer ?

\- Nous ne savons pas précisément, c'est aussi pour cela que je voulais te prévenir.

\- Je suis heureuse pour vous, j'imagine que vous avez du être soulagés en l'apprenant ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs ...

\- Quoi ? D'ailleurs quoi ? demanda Maura ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu de son amie.

\- On peut dire que la nuit fut longue ...

\- Ah ! Mais c'est normal, les endorphines produites par l'hypothalamus et l'hypophyse libérées lorsque l'on est heureux agissent entre autre sur la sécrétion de testostérone et donc l'envie ...

\- Stop, la coupa Jane, je ne veux pas en savoir plus !"

Et avant que Maura n'est eu le temps de répliquer, le téléphone de Jane sonna. Celle-ci décrocha après avoir vu apparaître sur le combiné le nom de Casey, ils ne se parlèrent que quelques minutes mais cela suffit pour que Maura comprenne que Jane devait s'en aller. Déjà, pensa-t-elle. Après avoir raccroché, Jane s'excusa auprès de son amie, elle devait partir, Casey avait besoin d'elle.

" - On se reverra avant que tu ne partes ? essaya tout de même Maura.

\- Je ne pense pas, nous partons dans deux jours et ils nous restent encore plusieurs détails à régler.

\- Tu m'enverras quand même de tes nouvelles ?

\- Le plus souvent possible, répondit Jane en lui faisant un clin d'œil."

Une fois que Jane eut quitté la morgue, Maura s'effondra. Elle aurait voulu retenir son amie, lui dire de rester, mais elle avait surtout peur de sa réaction, comment Jane réagirait-elle si elle lui avouait ses sentiments ? Jane aimait Casey, cela ne faisait aucun doute, et encore une fois Maura en avait eu la preuve, jamais auparavant la lieutenant n'avait laissé tomber son métier aussi longtemps et encore moins de son plein gré. Que pouvait-elle faire face à cela ? Au moins, se dit-elle, peut-être que la distance lui permettrait de l'oublier ou du moins de refouler ses sentiments.

Après quatre mois passés à Washington, Jane et Casey étaient enfin de retour. Tout c'était bien passé pour eux, l'essai avait porté ses fruits, semaines après semaines, Casey, grâce à un travail laborieux avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes et pouvait à nouveau se déplacer sans béquilles. Bien entendu, il restait encore quelques séquelles mais le médecin les avait autorisés à rentrer en ordonnant toute fois à Casey de ne pas relâcher ses efforts et de poursuivre ses exercices journaliers, tout en demandant à Jane de continuer à le soutenir.

Une fois rentrés, la famille et les amis se succédèrent pour prendre de leur nouvelles et ils n'eurent pas une minute à eux durant les trois jours suivants leur arrivée. Ce n'est qu'après ce laps de temps que Jane trouva un moment libre pour aller rendre visite à Maura.

Enfin elle était arrivée au poste, seul lieu qui lui avait vraiment manqué, ses seuls amis étant des collègues, elle aimait venir ici et y passer du temps. Même lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'enquête en cours, il lui arrivait de s'y rendre pour y croiser ses coéquipiers ou la légiste, de plus sa famille y travaillait aussi. Ce lieu rassemblait donc toutes les personnes auxquelles elle tenait à l'exception de Tommy et maintenant de Casey. Voilà pourquoi elle prenait si peu de congés, elle avait tout sur son lieu de travail.

Avant de descendre à la morgue pour y retrouver Maura, elle décida de faire un détour pour aller saluer Frost et Korsak.

" - Salut ! lança-t-elle à l'intention de Korsak.

\- Ah ! le détective Rizzoli est enfin de retour ! sourit-il en la voyant. Alors ce voyage, comment ça été ? L'essai s'est bien déroulé ?

\- Oui, tout c'est passé au mieux. Il remarche enfin seul, et même si le médecin a dit qu'il restait encore quelques efforts à fournir pour qu'il retrouve toute sa mobilité, on est confiant.

\- Je suis ravi pour vous. Vous méritez d'être heureux ! Mais ... Bon je sais que c'est peut-être encore un peu tôt mais tu reviens travailler bientôt ?

\- Mon aide serait-elle nécessaire ? Vous n'y arrivez pas sans moi, avouez ! dit-elle en se moquant de lui.

\- Absolument pas, on se débrouille très bien sans toi, mais il manque une présence féminine pour maîtriser Frost, répondit-il en utilisant le même ton.

\- Mais bien sûr ! D'ailleurs où est-il ?

\- Il est en bas en compagnie de Maura.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes sur une affaire ? demanda-t-elle

\- Euh ... non

\- Ah ! fit-elle surprise."

Pourquoi Frost était-il à la morgue, lui qui vomissait à la vue d'un cadavre, se mit à penser Jane.

" - Je te laisse reprit-elle, je vais aller les saluer."

Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs, elle se retourna et lança à Korsak :

" - Au fait, je reprend le travail dès demain, Cavanaugh m'a demandé de revenir le plus vite possible et comme maintenant Casey peut se débrouiller seul, j'ai décidé de regagner ma place en tant que lieutenant"

Après avoir pris l'ascenseur pour se rendre au sous-sol et être arrivé devant la morgue, Jane regarda à l'intérieur par la porte vitrée et vit Maura et Frost. Elle resta quelques instant comme cela avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Maura pleurait !

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. J'essaierais dorénavant de poster au minimum un chapitre par semaine.**

 **PS: Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes d'orthographes.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Désolé pour le retard mais voici enfin la suite ! Ce chapitre m'a demandé plus de réflexions que les précédents ne sachant pas comment le décrire pour qu'il soit fidèle à ce que j'imaginais. Je ne suis pas spécialement fière de ce que j'ai fait mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même ;)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, se savoir lu et apprécié fait toujours plaisir :) Pour ceux qui aurait aimé que je développe plus l'essai clinique à Washington, il est vrai que cela m'aurait plu mais je n'avais malheureusement pas assez d'idées pour pouvoir le faire, désolé ^^**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Maura pleurait ! Jane n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et pénétra dans la morgue. Au son de la porte se refermant, les deux personnes déjà présentes se retournèrent et la virent, Maura détourna aussitôt le regard, quant à Frost il regarda à nouveau Maura. Jane put remarquer qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé : Frost tenait dans ses bras Maura, une main lui caressant le dos pour la réconforter. Après quelques instants, durant lesquels Jane n'avait pas bougé n'osant rien dire ou faire, Maura prit la parole et demanda à Frost de les laisser.

"- Tu es sûre ? Je peux rester si tu veux.

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-elle, ça va le faire."

Frost s'écarta donc de Maura et se dirigea vers la porte. Il alla quand même saluer Jane en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui souhaitant un bon retour à la brigade. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'il était parti, elle se rapprocha de Maura et la prit dans ses bras, celle-ci essaya de résister mais finit par capituler et passa ses bras autour de Jane. Elle se sentait bien, elle pouvait sentir le parfum de la lieutenant et toute la colère et la tristesse qu'elle avait ressenties auparavant s'estompèrent. Son amie était la seule à réussir à l'apaiser aussi facilement, son simple contact suffisait à la calmer. Bien entendu, Maura ne le lui avait jamais dit, encore une fois par peur de la perdre. Lorsque Jane fut sûre que son amie allait mieux et ne pleurait plus, elle l'écarta doucement d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Elles se perdirent dans leur regard, Maura heureuse de revoir ces yeux noisettes, Jane ne pouvant tout simplement pas les retirer. Elles restèrent comme cela à se contempler avant que Maura ne finisse par détourner les yeux tout en lui demandant comment c'était passé l'essai clinique à Washington.

"- Euh...tout c'est bien passé, répondit Jane encore troublée par ce qui venait de se passer, je...il marche à nouveau.

\- C'est génial ! dit Maura d'un ton qui n'aurait convaincu personne.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Jane inquiète par le comportement de son amie.

\- Oui, tu es de retour c'est le principal.

\- Mais je suis arrivée et tu...et Frost qui essayait de te..., hésita Jane n'arrivant pas à finir ses phrases."

Maura ne lui avait jamais menti, certes elle en était incapable, mais à chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles se sentait mal ou avait besoin de parler, elle se tournait vers l'autre sachant qu'elle ne la jugerait pas et surtout qu'elle resterait à ses côtés. Or ce jour-là tout le contraire était en train de se dérouler. Ces quatre mois avaient-ils tout changé, se demanda Jane. Etait-il possible que Maura lui en veuille ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle était venue la prévenir elle-même de son départ ! Et Maura semblait heureuse pour eux ! Que c'était-il passé ? Mais avant qu'elle ne trouve la réponse à ses différentes questions, Maura la sortit de ses songes.

" - Je dois te laisser, on a découvert un cadavre dans le quartier de Beacon Hill."

Et avant que Jane n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Maura quittait déjà la morgue. Elle resta quelques instants, seule, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas entendu le portable la légiste sonné et maintenant qu'elle était partie, elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'explications. Mais elle se reprit très vite et décida d'aller voir Frost qui pourrait peut-être lui en fournir.

Arrivée dans les bureaux, elle ne vit que Korsak occupé à s'affairer autour de son bureau.

" - Frost n'est pas là ? demanda Jane.

\- Ah ! Tu es là ! répondit Korsak en se retournant, et non Frost est parti sur une scène de crime à Beacon Hill.

\- Tu n'es pas allé avec lui ?

\- Si, mais...ah enfin ! s'exclama Korsak, je cherchais ma plaque et maintenant que je l'ai je vais pouvoir le rejoindre.

\- Je viens avec toi !"

Korsak se stoppa immédiatement, surpris.

"- Tu ne reprends le travail que demain, profite de ton dernier jour de congé.

\- Mais il faut que je parle à Frost !

\- Tu auras tout le temps demain, ajouta Korsak.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais", d'accord ? On se voit demain, là il faut vraiment que j'y aille."

Pour la deuxième fois en à peine une heure, Jane était laissée en plan. Bien que la deuxième fois l'excuse soit acceptable, elle détestait cela être mise à l'écart. Elle prit donc la décision de rester au poste pour les attendre et comme cela elle pourrait à leur retour aller voir Maura et s'expliquer avec elle sur ce qui c'était passé. Elle n'aimait pas être en conflit avec elle et même si certaines fois les raisons étaient compréhensibles, elle préférait régler cela au plus vite quitte à s'excuser alors que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Maura était sa seule et véritable amie et elle ferait tout pour conserver cette amitié.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, son téléphone se mit à sonner.

"- Rizzoli, dit-elle en décrochant.

 _\- Chérie ? Mais tu es où ?_

\- Casey ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

 _\- Oui, qui veut tu que ça soit. Bon tu es où ?_

\- Au poste.

 _\- Encore ?! Je t'attend moi !_

\- En fait, j'attend Maura, ils sont partis sur une scène de crime mais ça ne devrait plus être très long.

 _\- Rentre ! Tu la verras demain, tu auras tout le temps de lui parler. C'est le dernier jour où je peux profiter de toi._

\- Mais...

 _\- Allez rentre ! s'impatienta-t-il, tu lui parlera demain. Je t'attend._

\- D'accord, je rentre..."

Il avait raison, elle était égoïste de rester là et de ne penser qu'à elle. Elle aurait le temps de s'expliquer avec Maura le lendemain. Et puis, une fois qu'elle aurait reprit son poste de lieutenant, elle ne verrait plus Casey aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaiterait, il fallait donc qu'elle profite de cette dernière journée avec lui.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Jane essaya à maintes reprises de discuter avec Maura mais celle-ci n'avait jamais le temps ou trouvait une excuse pour ne pas avoir à lui parler, les seuls moments où elles se parlaient vraiment étaient lors des autopsies, mais cela ne se limitait qu'aux preuves obtenues. N'obtenant rien de se côté, elle avait essayé d'obtenir des informations de la part de Frost mais là aussi le silence était d'or. Surtout que Jane était de plus en plus inquiète, plusieurs fois alors qu'elle était descendue dans la morgue pour une autopsie sans avoir prévenu Maura de son arrivée, elle l'avait surprise les yeux rougis par les pleurs. Mais qu lui arrivait-il ?

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu ! Et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite en espérant que vous voudrez la lire ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**La suite est arrivée ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop patienter ;) Je sais que je me répète mais encore merci pour vos reviews :) Je tenais à vous prévenir que les caractère des personnages vont un peu varier de celui de la série, j'essaie néanmoins de rester le plus fidèle possible mais pour le besoin de l'histoire, je me devais de le faire. Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir la suite.**

 **Chapitre 4:**

C'était décidé ! Elle irait lui parler et cette fois-ci elle ne lui laisserait pas le temps de fuir, cela durait depuis déjà trop longtemps et en plus d'être inquiète pour elle, son amie lui manquait, la manière qu'elle avait de sortir des anecdotes scientifiques, sa manie de la corriger à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ou disait une bêtise et son sourire, tout cela lui manquait. Elle prit donc la décision que la prochaine fois qu'elle descendrait pour une autopsie, elle en profiterait pour lui parler.

L'occasion se présenta quelques jours plus tard, une enquête venait de débuter après la découverte d'un cadavre et Jane avait enfin un prétexte pour pouvoir se rendre à la morgue. Elle se mit à penser qu'elles devaient en être arrivé bien bas pour avoir besoin d'une excuse juste dans le but de rendre visite à sa meilleure amie, mais elle se reprit bien vite en se disant que cela serait bientôt fini, du moins elle l'espérait.

Arrivée devant la porte vitrée, elle eut un doute, comment réagirait Maura ? Et voudrait-elle lui parler alors que cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle l'évitait ? Mais ses craintes disparurent vite lorsqu'elle vit son amie sortir de son bureau et pénétrer dans la morgue afin d'y pratiquer l'autopsie. A ce moment-là, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas reculer, il fallait qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait et régler le problème. Elle poussa donc la porte et rentra à son tour dans la morgue.

Le son de la porte s'ouvrant fit sursauté Maura et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir l'origine du bruit, elle fut encore plus surprise.

"- Je n'ai pas encore commencé l'autopsie, tu peux remonter, je t'appellerai lorsque j'aurai découvert quelque chose.

\- Je suis venue pour y assister.

\- A quoi ? A l'autopsie ? demanda Maura de plus en plus déconcertée."

Depuis que Jane était de retour et l'avait surprise à pleurer en compagnie de Frost, elle faisait tout pour ne pas être seule avec elle car Jane aurait demandé des réponses et elle n'en avait pas de valables à lui fournir. Si elle lui donnait les véritables raisons, son amie ne pourrait que se moquer. Elle savait que cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement mais elle espérait que Jane oublierait. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que Jane avait remarqué la distance que prenait son amie, mais oublier, cela, elle en était incapable.

"- Oui, à l'autopsie, c'est généralement ce qui se fait dans une morgue, répondit Jane.

\- Mais c'est que d'habitude je travaille seule.

\- Arrête Maura, demanda Jane, avant j'assistais aux autopsies sans que cela ne te dérange. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi. Je n'en peux plus de te voir t'éloigner chaque jour un peu plus. J'ai envie de retrouver ma meilleure amie."

Son ton était devenu suppliant et ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes, elle ne voulait pas l'avouer mais cela l'affectait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Maura avait rarement vu son amie dans un tel état et elle su qu'elle était allée trop loin, il fallait qu'elle remédie à cela.

"- Je suis désolée...je...je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

\- Mais jamais ça n'arrivera Maura, je tiens trop à toi pour cela."

Il se passa quelques instants avant que Maura ne reprenne la parole :

"- Viens avec moi.

\- Où ça ? demanda Jane.

\- Je te dois des explications, je le sais, mais je préfèrerais le faire dans mon bureau."

D'un commun accord, elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la légiste et prirent place sur le sofa où elles se placèrent de façon à pouvoir toujours se regarder dans les yeux. Maura fut la première à briser le silence :

"- Durant toute mon adolescence, j'ai été rejetée par les autres. J'étais l'élève auquel on ne faisait pas attention, qui n'avait aucun intérêt. Je pensais qu'en quittant le lycée et en commençant enfin les études ça changerait, mais ça n'a pas été le cas jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici. J'avais mon diplôme et j'ai commencé à pratiquer, j'ai travaillé dans différents postes mais j'étais toujours perçue comme la fille bizarre qui disséquait les morts. Bien entendu, je n'étais plus insultée mais le vide était le même... Et puis un jour on m'a transféré ici, pour moi cela ne changerait rien, je ne m'attendait pas à y être mieux traitée mais j'ai fait ta connaissance. On devait travaillé ensemble car votre médecin légiste étant parti à la retraite, il vous fallait quelqu'un le temps de le remplacer. Dès que je suis arrivée sur la scène de crime, tu m'as accueillie chaleureusement, je pensais que tu ne faisais ça que par gentillesse. Mais lorsqu'à la fin de l'enquête tu m'as invitée à venir partager un verre avec vous, j'ai pensé qu'enfin le vent tournait. Et je ne mettais pas trompé, quand après avoir postulé pour le poste de médecin légiste de Boston et avoir eu la réponse que j'étais prise, je suis venue te l'annoncer, tu m'as tout de suite dit qu'il fallait qu'on aille fêter ça et depuis ce jour notre relation s'est transformée en amitié et jamais auparavant je n'avais connu cela. Tu as réussi à combler un vide que j'éprouvais depuis déjà longtemps et pour cela je te serais à jamais reconnaissante."

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de se calmer, elle ne parlait pas souvent de cette période de sa vie et cela avait fait remonter des sentiments qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Une fois apaisée, elle reprit :

"- Et pourtant il y a quelques temps, j'ai failli tout gâcher. Lorsque tu as tiré sur Patrick Doyle, je t'en ai voulu et je t'ai dit des horreurs. Très vite, je m'en suis voulue, j'avais toujours renié cet homme et à cause de lui j'allais peut-être perdre ma meilleure amie. J'ai eu peur que tu ne me pardonnes jamais, j'ai passé les pires semaines de ma vie à me demander si un jour tout redeviendrait comme avant. Et malgré tout ce que je t'avais fait, tu m'as pardonné, et même aidé alors qu'on était bloqué dans une voiture. Après cela, je me suis promise de tout faire pour que cela ne se reproduise plus, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre... Mais tu es venue me voir en me disant que tu allais partir durant un temps indéterminé, j'étais heureuse pour toi, vraiment, et puis tu ne partais pas pour toujours, tu finirais par revenir. Mais les semaines, les mois ont passé sans que je n'ai aucune de tes nouvelles. J'étais inquiète, j'avais l'impression de revivre notre dispute après l'accident de Paddy...et puis tu es revenue, Casey allait bien, et tu as voulu m'annoncer la nouvelle mais quand tu es arrivée, j'étais en train de pleurer avec Frost qui essayait comme il pouvait de me consoler sans savoir ce qui m'arrivait. Et à ce moment-là, quand je t'ai vu dans la morgue, j'ai paniqué, je pensais que si je te disais tout ça, tu...tu prendrais peur..."

Maura s'arrêta là, l'émotion était trop forte et elle n'avait plus la force de continuer. Quant à Jane, qui durant tout le discours de son amie s'était tut pour la laisser parler, la prit dans ses bras alors que la légiste commençait à pleurer.

"- Je te remercie Maura de m'avoir dit la vérité, il est vrai que j'aurais préféré le savoir plus tôt car je n'aime pas non plus être en froid avec toi, mais je veux que tu saches que quoiqu'il arrive je serais toujours là pour toi. Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles, il est vrai que j'aurai du le faire, pour toi. Et saches aussi que je ne prendrais jamais peur, moi aussi j'ai été inquiète, tu m'évitais et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma meilleure amie, je ne la laisserais plus partir. Je tiens énormément à toi Maura, quand ce taré de Hoyt se baladait dans la nature, tout le monde a essayer de me rassurer mais seule toi y est arrivé. Tu m'as énormément soutenue, durant n'importe quelles situations et je ne veux pas te perdre moi non plus."

Les deux amies restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, essayant de se calmer, leur discussion les avait toutes les deux ébranlées et elles avaient besoin de calme. Lorsqu'elles se sentirent mieux, elles retournèrent à leurs occupations avec néanmoins un poids en moins, heureuse de s'être retrouvées.

 **Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin, en espérant que cela vous a plu ^^ Pour une fois j'ai fait en sorte que le chapitre se termine bien pour nos deux amies, elles le méritaient ;) Laissez des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensés ;) A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**

 **PS: Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si il y a des fautes d'orthographes.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Surprise ! Je publie ce chapitre en avance car je voulais le mettre avant de partir en vacances ;) Ce chapitre n'apporte pas spécialement à l'histoire, il n'est là que pour vous en apprendre plus sur l'état d'âme des personnages :) Ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai rédigé mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà que Jane et Maura avait eu leur discussion et pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs proches, leur relation était enfin redevenue comme avant. Mais malheureusement cela ne suffisait pas à Maura, elle était heureuse bien sûr d'avoir pu s'expliquer avec Jane mais ses sentiments restaient bien présents, et la savoir si près et en même temps si loin, la faisait souffrir.

Elle avait longtemps douté de ses sentiments, elle ne s'était jamais liée d'amitié avec quiconque et pensait que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était dû qu'à cet attachement qu'elle lui portait, de plus elle avait toujours été attirée par les hommes, pourquoi cela aurait-il changé maintenant ? Pourtant plus elle passait de temps en compagnie de la lieutenant, plus elle se questionnait. Au plus profond d'elle, elle se doutait que toutes les sensations qu'elle éprouvait en sa présence : l'accélération de ses battements de cœur, ses joues qui rougissaient à chaque compliments qu'elle lui faisait, l'émotion de bien-être qui l'envahissait quand elle était dans ses bras, tout cela ne pouvait pas être dû uniquement à leur amitié. Mais il avait fallu que son amie lui annonce qu'elle partait pour qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux.

Elle avait pensé que durant cette absence, elle pourrait réprimer ses sentiments et donc se conforter dans son idée que cela n'était dû qu'à leur amitié, mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, ce qu'elle éprouvait était bien plus fort.

Lorsque Jane était venue lui annoncer son départ pour Washington, Maura n'avait su quoi dire, elle ne pouvait retenir son amie, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus la laisser partir, et pourtant elle s'était tue... Dès lors, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer, commençant dès que son amie eut quitté la morgue et continuant les jours suivants. Elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, ses pleurs se faisaient quotidien et même son travail, qui d'habitude arrivait à l'apaisée, n'avait aucun effet. De plus, n'avoir aucune nouvelle de Jane ne l'aidait pas, mais les jours passèrent et après deux semaines, elle avait enfin réussi à se calmer, son absence l'affectait toujours beaucoup, mais ses larmes avaient cessé. C'est à ce moment-là que Maura s'était rendue compte de ses véritables sentiments à l'égard de Jane, elle savait que celle-ci était déjà en couple avec Casey, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle l'aimait !

Au retour de Jane, Maura avait préféré l'éviter ne sachant plus trop comment réagir face à elle, mais la brune étant têtue, elle n'avait pas laissé faire et avait demandé des explications à son amie, qui lui avait répondu en omettant tout de même, volontairement de lui parler de ses sentiments.

Depuis ce jour, tout était redevenu normal, Jane et Casey étaient toujours ensemble -au plus grand désespoir de la légiste-, les enquêtes défilaient, sans une plus compliquée que l'autre et les deux amies avaient retrouvé leurs habitudes.

Jane passait, cependant, toujours son temps libre avec Casey qui trouvait toujours une excuse pour la faire revenir près de lui. Juste après son accident, il ne percevait sa paralysie que comme un handicap, mais maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la quasi totalité de sa mobilité, il en tirait profit. Il usait de prétextes différents pour faire rentrer Jane plus tôt ou tout simplement pour qu'elle reste avec lui au lieu d'aller rejoindre Maura, et pour cela l'handicap l'aidait beaucoup, il pouvait aussi utilisé la culpabilité de sa compagne en lui rappelant qu'il avait démissionné de l'armée pour rester avec elle. Il savait que tout cela n'était pas très loyal mais s'il pouvait éviter que Jane passe plus de temps que nécessaire avec Maura, il le faisait. Surtout que depuis quelques temps, il entendait parler d'elle à chaque fois qu'il entamait une conversation avec Jane, cette-dernière trouvant toujours un moyen de relever un lien entre leur discussion et la légiste, et cela l'exaspérait. Il n'aimait pas voir Jane aussi proche de quelqu'un, elle lui appartenait ! C'était "sa" Jane et il n'avait pas à la partager.

De son côté Jane ne disait rien ou ne voyait rien, après tout pourquoi aurait-elle soupçonné Casey de lui mentir juste dans le but de l'éloigner de Maura ? De toute façon, quelque chose la tracassait et obnubilait ses pensées : Frost et Maura. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se questionner ne sachant pas s'ils étaient ensemble. Pourtant il y avait eu quelques signes qui n'aurait trompé personne, comme le fait que Frost passait de plus en plus de temps à la morgue alors que le simple fait de voir un cadavre lui faisait avoir des haut-le-cœur. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle en faisait allusion avec Maura, celle-ci lui répondait que Frost n'était qu'un ami et qu'il venait juste prendre de ses nouvelles. Cependant, malgré les explications de son amie, Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, certaines fois, elle s'était même surprise à être jalouse de Frost qui s'était rapprocher de Maura durant son absence, alors qu'elle même s'en était éloignée sans le vouloir.

Malgré les problèmes et les sentiments de chacun, la vie au poste continuait et les affaires d'homicide aussi. C'était d'ailleurs durant l'une d'elle, alors que Jane descendait à la morgue pour assister à l'autopsie comme à son habitude, qu'elle surprit à nouveau Frost et Maura ensemble.

Après l'arrivée de Jane, Frost avait quitté le sous-sol pour retourner dans les bureaux et trouver des informations sur la victime pendant que Maura préparait l'autopsie.

"- Et cette fois-ci aussi, il est venue pour prendre de tes nouvelles ?

\- Oui... répondit une Maura hésitante alors que ses joues commençaient à rougir.

\- Attention à l'urticaire Maura, plaisanta Jane."

Par réflexe, Maura se toucha le cou pour s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait pas de crise d'urticaire.

"- Ce n'est pas drôle ! se plaignit Maura.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? réitéra Jane.

\- Je te l'ai dit, il est venu prendre des nouvelles...

\- Maura, il t'a vu à l'instant sur la scène de crime et il ne pouvait pas non plus être là pour prendre des nouvelles de l'enquête étant donné que tu n'as pas encore commencé l'autopsie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Oh, moi ? Rien, ça serait à toi de me le dire...

-Mais il n'y a rien à dire ! Et maintenant, si on pouvait en finir avec cette discussion stupide pour que je puisse commencer l'autopsie."

Jane s'était tue mais après quelques instants, elle demanda à Maura :

"- Tu m'en veux ?"

Celle-ci surprise, releva la tête pour regarder son amie.

"- De quoi ?

\- D'être partie..."

Maura comprit aussitôt ce à quoi son amie faisait allusion.

"- Non Jane, Casey avait besoin de ton soutien et en plus si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est moi qui t'avait poussé à aller le voir après qu'on ai découvert qu'il était de retour à Boston.

\- Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que depuis ce jour...il y a quelque chose de casser entre nous...

\- Jane, tu es heureuse avec Casey ?

\- Euh...oui, répondit Jane surprise par la question de son amie.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je le suis aussi."

Jane sourit à Maura suite à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Après cela, Maura continua son autopsie et Jane resta pour y assister.

Quelques jours étaient passés quand Jane arriva paniquée chez Maura et se mit à frapper à sa porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Et que vous continuerez à lire l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et pour que je puisse m'améliorer :)**  
 **Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que je ne vais pas pouvoir poster pendant deux semaines partant en vacances, mais je vous promet de me rattrapper à mon retour ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Me voilà de retour, et donc le nouveau chapitre ;) Je sais que je vous ai laissé sur votre faim au dernier chapitre mais je viens remédier à ça. Merci aussi pour vos reviews :) Je ne vous embête pas plus vous avez déjà assez attendu.**

 **Chapitre 6**

Jane frappait encore et encore à la porte de chez son amie, en vain. Elle avait besoin d'aide et elle avait tout de suite pensé à Maura en espérant qu'elle pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrait ! Avant même que Maura n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Jane prit la parole et commença à entrer sans en attendre la permission.

"- Maura...c'est Casey...je...enfin il..."

On pouvait entendre rien qu'au son de sa voix toute la panique qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment, mais la vue de Frost dans le salon la fit stopper net. Il est même ici, pensa-t-elle, n'avait-elle pas raison de penser qu'un lien qui était en train de dépasser l'amitié se formait entre eux ? Mais un raclement de gorge produit par Maura la fit revenir à la réalité, elle remarqua alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée et qu'elle était en train de dévisager Frost, aussi ses joues commencèrent à s'empourprer et elle détourna le regard. Maura qui avait senti le malaise décida d'engager la conversation en proposant une bière à Jane. Celle-ci qui sortait encore juste de sa stupeur accepta sans grande conviction, elle aurait aimé trouver la légiste seule pour pouvoir lui livrer ses doutes mais malheureusement, elle avait de la compagnie, et elle aurait dû sans douter, qu'espérait-elle en débarquant un vendredi soir à vingt heure ?

Frost n'était pas dupe, il avait aussi perçu le trouble de la lieutenant, et même si il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps avec Maura, il décida de partir pour pouvoir les laisser discuter.

"- Maura ? Je crois que je vais y aller. On se voit demain."

Il s'avança en direction de Maura, la prit dans ses bras pour la saluer, lança un "au revoir" à Jane et quitta la maison.

Maura n'avait pas tenté de le retenir, Jane était arrivé à l'improviste et même si avant cela était fréquent, cela n'arrivait plus depuis quelques temps, elle avait donc été surprise de la voir sur le pan de la porte lorsqu'elle avait ouvert, et encore plus quand elle l'avait entendu prononcer le nom de Casey. Elle se posait des questions sur l'origine de sa venue mais ne voulant pas braquer son amie elle l'invita à venir s'asseoir sur le canapé avec elle. Une fois qu'elles furent installées, il se passa un moment avant que l'une des deux décide de prendre la parole mais Jane finit par se lancer.

"- Casey m'a demandé de l'épouser."

Maura en resta bouche-bée, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela ! Si il l'avait demandé en mariage pourquoi semblait-elle aussi paniquée en arrivant ?

"- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, dit Maura, tu devrais être heureuse, non ?

\- Oui bien sûr, je le suis, mais..., elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

\- Alors qu'y a t'il ? demanda Maura calmement.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Maura étonnée, tu ne lui as pas donné de réponse ?

\- Non je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour y réfléchir et il me l'a accordé. Après ça, je suis directement venue ici, je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider..."

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, Jane leva enfin les yeux pour regarder Maura. Cette dernière put lire dans ses yeux toute l'inquiétude mais aussi tout le désespoir auxquels elle faisait face. Elle n'était pas sûre de la significations de ces sentiments, son amie venait de lui dire qu'elle était heureuse par la demande de Casey et pourtant ses yeux indiquaient des émotions contraires. Elle devait comprendre.

"- Je veux bien t'aider Jane, mais comment je peux le faire ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je dois lui dire oui ?"

Maura hésita, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ce que son amie lui demandait.

»- Commentaire?!

\- Est-ce que as ton avis je devrais lui dire oui ?"

Jane continuait à la regarder mais Maura ne savait pas quoi faire, certes son amie avait déjà sollicité son aide pour diverses raisons, mais il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lui demander autant et encore de son plein gré.

"- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit à moi de prendre cette décision... Je veux t'aider mais ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question.

\- Je fais comment alors ? Je l'aime bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à m'engager."

Sa voix s'était cassée à la fin de sa phrase et Maura se sentant impuissante, se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et essayer de la réconforter.

"- Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver une réponse, tu as juste besoin d'y réfléchir au calme, et je sûre que Casey comprendra, quoique tu lui répondes."

Après quelques instants durant lesquels Jane retrouvait son calme, elle s'éloigna de l'étreinte de son amie et lui demanda.

"- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Tu es sûre qu'il ne se passe rien entre Frost et toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible, tu es incorrigible ! Tu ne peux pas te sortir ça de la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bah, c'est juste que j'ai été surprise de le voir ici.

\- Ah ! Parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'inviter un ami à venir boire un verre sans que cela ne soit suspect ? commença à plaisanter Maura.

\- C'est vrai, je suis désolée. Tu as raison je me fais des idées.

\- De toute façon tu ne penses pas que je te le dirais si j'aimais quelqu'un ?"

Jane n'eut pas besoin de répondre, cette seule question fit disparaître tous les doutes qu'elle pouvait encore entretenir.

Maura n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire, bien entendu elle n'avait pas menti sur le fait que sa relation avec Frost ne se limitait qu'à de l'amitié mais ne l'avait-elle pas tromper en lui disant qu'elle la préviendrait si elle éprouvait plus pour quelqu'un ?

Mais tout d'un coup leurs téléphones respectifs se mirent à sonner, elles décrochèrent en sachant très bien qu'une nouvelle affaire commençait et que par conséquent leur weekend de libre tombait à l'eau. En effet un cadavre venait d'être découvert sur l'avenue d'Huntington et elles devaient s'y rendre au plus vite malgré l'heure tardive.

Jane attendit donc que Maura prenne ses affaires et elles se dirigèrent vers la porte. La légiste lui proposa de l'emmener mais celle-ci étant venue en voiture déclina l'offre, préférant prendre la sienne pour pouvoir ensuite rentrer directement.

Alors que Maura s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture, Jane l'interpella.

"- Maura?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien boire un verre avec moi à la fin de l'enquête ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'en serais ravie !

\- Et est-ce que ça te dérangerait de m'aider à y voir plus clair par rapport à la demande de Casey ?, son ton était presque suppliant.

\- C'est fait pour ça les amis !

\- Merci"

Suite à ça elles montèrent dans leurs voitures et prirent le chemin de la scène de crime.

 **Et voilà ! C'est déjà la fin, je n'ai pas eu spécialement le temps d'écrire pendant mes vacances ^^ Mais j'espère que cela vous aura plus quand même :)**  
 **Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Le chapitre 7 est arrivé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Le cadavre d'une jeune femme avait été découvert dans l'avenue d'Huntington et tout laissait à penser qu'elle avait été agressée avant d'être tuée, mais pour valider tout cela Maura devait réaliser l'autopsie. Or vu l'heure tardive qu'il était lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur la scène de crime, celle-ci ne pourrait être faite que le lendemain.

Le samedi matin, donc, la légiste se leva tôt pour pouvoir se rendre à la morgue et pratiquer l'autopsie. Elle espérait que l'enquête allait vite se finir car elle savait qu'à la fin une discussion avec son amie l'attendait, et même si le sujet ne lui plaisait guère, elle affectionnait tout particulièrement ces moments passés en compagnie de Jane.

Et voilà, il était à peine sept heure et demi qu'elle était déjà arrivée sur le parking du poste ! Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et descendit au sous-sol. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Jane déjà présente dans la morgue !

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? demanda Maura, étonnée, tout en pénétrant sur son lieu de travail."

Jane se retourna pour regarder son amie qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver, étant perdu dans ses pensées.

"- Je suis venue assister à l'autopsie.

\- Ca je m'en doute, sourit Maura, mais tu as vu l'heure ? J'aurais très bien pu n'arriver que dans une heure.

\- Oui mais tu es là, dit Jane en souriant à son tour."

Elles se regardèrent pendant quelques instants avant que Maura ne se décide à préparer l'autopsie. Elle sortit les instruments nécessaire, les plaça et mit sa blouse. Lorsqu'elle commença l'incision en "Y", elle leva les yeux vers son amie qui l'avait rejoint et s'était placée de l'autre côté de la table.

"- Ca va ?"

Jane sursauta, une nouvelle fois noyer dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la légiste lui adresse la parole.

"- Oui, oui... tout va très bien.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu sembles perdu comme hier...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Sur la scène de crime... Tu avais l'air d'être ailleurs. Je sais que la demande de Casey t'as surprise mais d'habitude, une fois au travail, tu oublies tes problèmes pour pouvoir te consacrer entièrement à l'enquête. Or cette fois-ci, tu...tu ne l'as pas fait."

Maura laissa son amie réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait de lui dire avant de continuer.

"- Je sais que cela t'affectes plus que tu ne veux le dire. Jamais avant tu n'étais arrivée sur une scène de crime aussi troublée, et je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué... De plus, il n'est même pas huit heure que tu es déjà arrivée, cela ne t'étais pas arriver depuis que..., Maura réfléchit quelques instants. En fait depuis que Casey et toi vous êtes mis ensemble, surtout qu'aujourd'hui aurait dû être ton jour de congé... Tu aurais pu patienter encore une bonne heure avant que je n'arrive, tu le savais et pourtant tu es venue. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses tant ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, je te connais Jane."

La lieutenant avait détourné les yeux, elle savait que Maura remarquerait son changement d'attitude sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui en parler. Elle était celle qui savait tout d'elle, avec un simple regard, elles se comprenaient, un seul geste et Maura savait ce qu'il fallait faire, elle avait toujours les mots pour lui remonter le moral, c'était une des seules à pouvoir se vanter être capable de la faire changer d'avis. Et c'est aussi sans doute pour cela qu'elle était venue aussi tôt à la morgue, dans l'espoir que son amie y soit déjà.

Maura avait laissé en suspens l'autopsie en attendant que Jane lui réponde, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas insister, autrement Jane risquait de se renfermer sur elle-même. Elle fit donc le tour de la table pour rejoindre son amie et vint se placer à côté d'elle. Elle posa alors sa main sur le bras de la brune qui continuait à fixer la jeune femme étendue devant elle. Ce simple contact fit frémir la lieutenant qui releva enfin le regard pour observer la légiste, ce qu'elle lut alors dans ses yeux lui suffit pour se sentir pleinement en confiance, elle commença donc à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait et à l'expliquer à son amie.

"- Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les relations amicales mais cela m'a bien arrangé le jour où j'ai commencé la formation pour devenir lieutenant de la police criminelle. Je savais que c'était un métier à risque mais c'est ce que je voulais faire. Bien entendu quand je l'ai annoncé à ma mère cela ne lui a pas vraiment plu, ce souvenir la fit sourire. Mais elle savait que rien ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis. Lorsque j'ai été reçue après l'examen, j'ai été ravie comme jamais je ne l'avais été encore. A partir de ce moment là, j'ai fait en sorte de ne plus entretenir de relation avec quiconque, je ne voulais pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Je ne voulait pas lire de la peur sur tous les visages qui m'entouraient, voir ma famille inquiète me suffisait. Avec le temps, ils ont fini par s'y habituer, même si certaines fois encore ma mère exagère... J'avais appris à vivre avec la solitude, jusqu'au jour où je t'ai rencontré. Je n'aurais jamais parié sur le fait qu'une amitié allait naître entre nous et pourtant c'est ce qui c'est passé. Quand j'ai commencé à prendre conscience que je m'étais attachée à toi, il était déjà trop tard."

Jane souriait, ces souvenirs lui étaient chers et même si il y avait eu des moments difficiles, sa rencontre avec Maura l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair.

"- J'ai bien essayé de t'éviter, reprit-elle, mais tu ne t'es pas laissée faire. Et c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai su que tu n'étais pas une simple amie, je venais de trouver, celle qui par la suite deviendrait ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, mon pilier lors des moments difficiles... Quand par la suite, je t'ai parlé de moi et de ma famille avec laquelle j'avais quasiment coupé les ponts pour que cela soit plus facile pour eux si il devait m'arriver quelque chose. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que j'avais fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie...

\- Langage Jane, la coupa Maura.

\- Ah oui ! Désolée... Par la suite, je me suis excusée pour mon comportement auprès de ma famille, et à c'est à ce moment là que j'ai remarqué que tous ces petits moments passés en famille m'avaient manqués. Tu m'as fait comprendre que malgré la profession que j'exerçais, il était tout à fait possible d'éprouver des sentiments tel que l'amour ou l'amitié. J'ai, pendant longtemps, été froide avec les gens qui m'entouraient pour ne pas les inquiéter mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai compris que je n'aurais pas pu continuer comme cela longtemps. Malgré tout, mes fréquentations se limitaient à mes collègues et à ma famille, j'étais rapidement devenue très attaché à toi et par la suite , il y a aussi eu Dean et maintenant Casey. Quand j'ai appris qu'il étais revenu à Boston, j'étais heureuse mais lorsqu'il m'a demandé de l'épouser, tout s'est effondré... Je me suis rendu compte que notre histoire avait évoluée, peut-être trop rapidement... Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas l'épouser mais si il m'arrivait quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivera à lui ?

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, tu m'entends ? Jane tu n'as pas à penser à ça, la seule question à laquelle tu dois répondre, c'est est-ce que tu es prête à te marier et si tu éprouves assez de sentiments pour le faire."

Jane s'était confiée, cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent mais elle l'avait fait , en parler lui avait du bien, même si la principale question restait sans réponse.

"- Jane tu es la seule famille que j'ai, tu m'as permis de faire parti de la tienne et rien que pour cela, j'ai une dette envers toi. Donc quoiqu'il arrive, je te retrouverai, je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal, quitte à sacrifier ma vie pour toi..."

La lieutenant ne put retenir la larme qui coula le long de sa joue, Maura avait toujours les mots pour la tranquilliser. Elle retira la main de son amie qui était toujours posée sur elle et prit la légiste dans ses bras.

 **Voilà c'est fini ! Je n'ai pas été trop méchante cette fois-ci ;) ce chapitre n'est là que pour en savoir un peu plus sur les sentiments des personnages. Par contre je ne vous promet pas que le prochain sera aussi soft ^^ Il risque de se passer pas mal de chose.  
Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) Cela me permettra de savoir ce que je dois améliorer ;)**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Le chapitre 8 est arrivé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Merci pour vos reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir à lire ;) Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, j'essaie de faire attention mais il y en a toujours qui passent à travers ^^ Je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Toujours dans la morgue, elles restèrent un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant que Korsak n'arrive et ne les sortent de leur bulle.

"- Oh désolé ! Je ne te croyais pas là Jane. Je peux repasser si vous voulez.

\- Non, c'est bon tu peux rester, lui répondit Jane."

Lorsqu'elles avaient entendu Korsak, elles s'étaient séparées précipitamment ne sachant pas comment réagir. Voyant que les deux femmes étaient mal à l'aise, sans doute dû au fait qu'il les ait surprises dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Korsak décida d'aborder un autre sujet.

"- En fait, je suis venu pour savoir si vous aviez découvert quelque chose grâce au corps.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas encore réalisé l'autopsie mais je peux vous dire avec certitude qu'elle s'est vidée de son sang avant de mourir. Les bords de la plaie indiquent que cette blessures est post-mortem car comme on peut le voir le sang n'a pas coagulé, le cœur avait donc déjà cessé de battre. De plus..."

Et voilà, Maura était partie dans ses explications et plus elle racontait moins les deux détectives ne comprenaient, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Jane qui avait décroché lorsque la légiste avait commencé à utiliser des termes scientifiques qui n'avaient aucun sens pour elle. Elle savait qu'après avoir fini d'exposer ce qu'elle avait découvert, la légiste serait obligée de reformuler pour que Korsak et elle puissent saisir les informations nécessaire au bon déroulement de l'enquête.

Et c'est bien ce qui se passa quand Maura eut fini son monologue, elle vit aux têtes que faisaient les deux détectives qu'elle allait être obligée d'expliciter ses propos.

Une fois cela fait, Korsak et Jane prirent congé de la légiste pour aller exposer les faits à Frost, trouver des suspects et laisser Maura faire l'autopsie.

Devant l'ascenseur, Jane se souvint qu'elle avait oublié de poser une question à Maura. Elle s'excusa auprès de Korsak en lui promettant de faire vite, celui-ci n'ayant aucune raison de l'en empêcher la laissa faire.

"- Maura ! appela Jane étant arrivée à la morgue."

La blonde entendant son prénom sursauta, elle avait reprit l'autopsie où elle s'était arrêtée et ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite de sitôt, elle avait fourni les informations qu'elle avait déjà à Jane et Korsak, ceux-là étaient partis et Susie ne venait habituellement pas la voir lorsqu'elle était plongée dans son travail, hormis pour lui fournir des résultats mais il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle en ait. Donc quand elle releva la tête et vit Jane, elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'elle faisait là.

"- Jane ? Si tu penses que j'ai déjà trouvé quelque chose, tu te trompes. J'ai beau être efficace, cela fait à peine deux minutes que tu es partie, dit Maura en plaisantant.

\- Non, j'avais une question à te poser."

A l'air sérieux qu'arborait Jane, le sourire de Maura s'effaça.

"- Je t'écoute.

\- Je voulais savoir si on se retrouvait toujours au Dirty Roberts à la fin de l'enquête ?

\- Bien sûr, enfin si tu le veux toujours ?

\- Evidemment, s'empressa de répondre Jane.

\- Dans ce cas-là tu n'as aucun souci à te dire, on se voit à la fin.

\- Merci."

Après cela, Jane étant soulagée, retourna à son bureau pour aider ses deux collègues à résoudre l'enquête.

Le soir même, Maura attendait Jane au Dirty Roberts, l'enquête s'était bouclée rapidement, ayant trouvé de l'ADN, ils l'avaient rentré dans leur base de données et avaient obtenu une correspondance. Il avait arrêté le suspect, qui se trouvait être le petit-ami de la victime, et à peine avaient-ils commencé l'interrogatoire qu'il avouait le meurtre, il jurait que c'était un accident. Il avait découvert qu'elle le trompait et ils s'étaient engueulés puis il avait prit le premier objet qui lui était tombé sous la main et l'avait frappé avec. Une fois qu'il avait prit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, il avait fui. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour l'enfermer, suite à ça, Jane avait donné rendez-vous à Maura pour dix-sept heures au Dirty Roberts.

Maura regarda à nouveau l'heure, il était déjà dix-huit heures et Jane n'avait pas donné signe de vie, elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son portable, peut-être lui avait-elle envoyé un message, mais là non plus il n'y avait rien. Elle ne pensait pas que Jane avait oublié, étant donné que c'était elle qui avait souhaité qu'elles se voient, mais alors que faisait-elle ? Elle se promit d'attendre encore une demi-heure et passé ce délai, elle rentrerait chez elle et réessaierait de l'appeler.

Pendant ce temps au poste, se trouvait une Jane de mauvaise humeur, il avait fallu que le soir où elle devait rejoindre Maura, Cavanaugh lui donne de la paperasse à faire. Elle avait prit du retard dans ses dossiers et il l'avait obligée à régler cela avant qu'elle ne parte, elle avait bien essayé de le convaincre en lui promettant qu'elle ferait cela plus tard mais il n'avait pas cédé. Elle se retrouvait donc un samedi soir à dix-huit heures au poste en train de remplir des dossiers. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui aurait dû être son jour de repos, pensa-t-elle. En plus de cela, elle ne pouvait pas prévenir Maura de son retard, son portable était resté dans sa voiture et Cavanaugh qui surveillait ce qu'elle faisait, ne lui aurait pas permis d'aller le chercher. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à se dépêcher pour pouvoir aller la rejoindre le plus tôt possible, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà partie.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle voulait en parler avec Maura, ce n'était pas une décision qui se prenait à la légère, elle le savait. Mais rien ne la poussait à ne pas accepter, et pourtant elle ne lui avait toujours pas donné de réponse. Casey avait bien essayé ce matin encore de revenir à la charge en lui énonçant tous les avantages du mariage mais elle avait persisté à lui demandé du temps. Il n'avait rien dit mais elle avait bien vu que cela le peinait, ce n'était pas dans ses intention, elle ne voulait pas le blesser, elle l'aimait mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, tout cela lui faisait peur. Certes cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient mais ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois, ils avaient traversé des épreuves que certains couples n'auraient jamais à traverser avec l'opération de Casey mais était-elle prête à s'engager pour la vie ? Était-ce le bon ? Tant de questions ne cessaient de revenir et elle savait que seul Maura pourrait l'aider. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas choisir à sa place mais au moins elle pourrait la conforter dans son choix et sans doute l'aider à répondre à certaines de ses interrogations.

Mais avant cela elle devait en finir avec ces fichus dossiers qui traînaient déjà depuis quelques semaines sur son bureau, elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir réglé cela plus tôt, mais il était trop tard. Plus le temps passait et moins elle avait l'impression d'avancer, elle espérait tout de même que son amie ne soit pas déjà partie.

Maura était toujours là, assise à leur table à attendre l'arrivée de Jane, la demi-heure s'était écoulée mais elle était rester. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, la patience étant à bout, elle décida d'y aller. Elle sortit de quoi payer son verre de vin, posa le tout sur la table, récupéra ses affaires et se leva. Or lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la porte, elle le vit. Il se rapprocha d'elle et là surprise elle lança, comme pour en être sûr.

"- Casey ?!"

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, cela me permettra de m'améliorer, les critiques négatives comme positives sont les bien venues, j'en prendrai compte ;)**  
 **Je voulais aussi vous prévenir, la rentrée arrivant, j'aurai moins de temps disponible pour écrire. Je vais essayer de garder ce rythme d'un chapitre par semaine mais il se pourra que je prenne du retard. Ils seront posté le dimanche soir comme c'était déjà le cas ^^ mon script est déjà écrit mais si vous avez des suggestions dîtes le moi ;)  
Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine :P**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font prendre confiance en moi et en mon écrit :) La suite va être plus mouvementé que les chapitres précédents ^^ mais il fallait bien que cela arrive ;) Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 9 :**

"- Casey ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Jane va bien ?

\- Oui Jane va bien, si elle n'est pas là c'est sans doute parce qu'elle a été retenue au poste.

\- Mais je n'ai reçu aucun message ?

\- Oh, elle a dû oublier.

\- Hmm..."

Maura n'était pas convaincue mais que pouvait-elle dire ? De plus ce qui l'intriguait le plus pour le moment c'était de savoir ce que Casey faisait là, depuis que Jane et lui s'étaient mis ensemble, Maura ne l'avait que rarement vu. Elle leur avait bien proposé quelques fois de venir dîner chez elle mais Casey refusait toujours, elle avait rapidement compris qu'il ne l'appréciait guère mais les raisons de cette indifférence lui restaient inconnues. Elle ne pensait pas, ou du moins ne se souvenait pas, avoir fait quelque chose de travers à son égard. Après tout, elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur non plus mais il rendait son amie heureuse et cela lui suffisait.

Après ces quelques minutes de réflexions, elle se décida enfin à lui poser la question qui la démangeait.

"- C'est peut-être un peu indiscret de ma part de te demander cela, mais comme Jane n'est pas là, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire au Dirty Roberts ?

\- Je suis venu te voir, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.

\- Me voir ?"

Alors là, Maura était perdue, il était venu pour elle mais qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire ? Elle avait beau essayé de lire sur son visage une quelconque expression qui lui permettrait d'en savoir plus, cela lui était impossible car il restait impassible.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il prit la parole.

" - Je t'observais de dehors. Jane m'avait dit qu'elle devait te voir ce soir ici-même, il fit un signe pour montrer le bar dans lequel ils étaient. J'ai donc décidé de venir voir, je n'avais pas prévu de le faire au départ mais quand j'ai vu qu'il était dix-heure passé et que Jane ne rentrait toujours pas, et qu'elle n'avait répondu à aucun de mes messages, j'ai pris l'initiative de venir. Et là j'ai compris, je suis passé par le poste et j'ai vu que sa voiture était encore garée devant, j'ai donc déduit qu'elle était encore à l'intérieur. A ce moment-là j'aurais pu faire demi-tour mais pourquoi ne pas venir jusqu'ici ? Je pensais que tu serais déjà partie mais tu m'as prouvé que j''avais tort. Je suis resté quelques minutes à t'observer jusqu'à ce que tu te lèves et là je me suis dit qu'une occasion comme celle la ne se représenterait pas de si tôt donc je suis sorti de ma voiture pour te venir te voir."

Maura était scotchée, il ne lui avait pas fourni de réponse claire sur sa venue et elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il tenait à la voir, mais plus il avançait dans son récit, et plus elle appréhendait la suite.

"- Arrête de te torturer comme ça, je suis sûr que tu as une idée sur la raison de ma venue."

Son ton changeait, jusqu'à maintenant il avait fait en sorte de ne dévoiler aucune émotion à travers sa voix mais la colère commençait à prendre le dessus.

"- Tu sais qu'elle ne t'appartient pas, c'est la mienne. Elle a décidé d'emménager avec moi et elle va bientôt devenir ma femme et face à ça tu ne pourras plus rien faire. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais aucune raison valable de l'empêcher de te voir même si j'arrivais quelques fois à l'en dissuader, tu peux être sûre que maintenant tout cela c'est fini. Tu ne la verras plus qu'au boulot et avec le temps votre relation ne va devenir plus que professionnelle. Tu as perdu !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Et puis Jane n'est pas un objet, elle ne t'appartient pas non plus !"

Maura ne s'énervait que rarement et pour de bonnes raisons mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Casey parler comme cela de Jane, celle-ci n'avait pas besoin d'être contrôlée, elle savait prendre des décisions elle-même, et Casey n'avait pas le droit de vouloir les séparer.

"- Pourquoi ?! Tu me demandes pourquoi ?! Tu ne penses pas que j'ai compris ton petit stratagème ? Je sais que Jane t'a demandé ton avis pour la demande en mariage et je sais aussi que depuis le jour où nous nous sommes mis ensemble, tu n'as plus ces moments privilégiés que tu partageais avec elle, maintenant elle préfère passer son temps libre avec moi. Et ça, ça te met hors de toi !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Maura commençait à perdre son sang froid et elle savait qu'elle allait regretter plus tard ce qu'elle aurait dit mais pour l'instant elle voulait juste se défendre. Quand Jane est arrivée chez moi après que tu l'ais demandé en mariage, elle était paniquée et je n'y était pour rien ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour l'éloigner de toi et je n'ai jamais prévu de le faire. Je ne vais pas dire que passer moins de temps avec elle m'a fait plaisir mais elle semblait heureuse et je ne voulais pas lui enlever son bonheur...

\- Tais toi ! la coupa Casey, tu mens ! Je sais ce que tu éprouves pour elle, tu m'en as voulu quand je suis revenu à Boston, tu savais qu'elle me choisirait moi car elle n'éprouve rien pour toi. Mais toi tu t'obstines à l'aimer !"

Maura n'eut aucune réaction, comment pouvait-il savoir ? Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, elle avait toujours enfouie ses sentiments pour ne rien laissé paraître alors comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

"- Ton manque de réaction te trahit mais je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Tu n'es qu'une traînée !"

Et là sans que Maura ne le voit arriver, Casey leva le bras et la gifla. La claque fut si violente que la blonde finit au sol.

"- Tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher autrement je reviendrais !"

Suite à ça, Casey prit la direction de la sortie, retourna dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui pour y retrouver Jane qui, espérait-il, ne soit pas encore rentrée.

Pendant ce temps au Dirty Roberts, Maura était toujours allongée au sol, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui ce passait et n'avait donc pas pu éviter le coup.

Au bruit qu'avait produit la chute, plusieurs personnes s'étaient retournées pour observer ce qu'il se passait, un homme en particulier, lorsqu'il avait vu Maura tombé s'était levé pour aller l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Une fois arrivé devant elle, il se baissa pour lui tendre la main, le regard de Maura, qui jusqu'alors était resté fixer sur la porte se détourna et regarda cette main puis leva les yeux vers son propriétaire. Elle ne refusa pas l'aide qui lui était offerte et réussi à se relever, l'homme qui l'avait aidé lui proposa de l'emmener à l'hôpital, la chute avait été violente et un filet de sang coulait du haut de son crâne, Maura déclina l'offre en disant être elle-même médecin et qu'elle se débrouillerait. Elle le remercia et regagna sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle.

Arrivée chez elle, Maura s'effondra en pleurs, elle se fit glisser le long du mur et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'elle éprouvait au niveau du cœur.

 **Voilà ! Je sais que la fin n'est pas géniale mais je ne savais pas comment finir le chapitre sans en dire trop et pour garder assez d'éléments pour le chapitre suite. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues :)**  
 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**  
 **PS : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Tout d'abord merci, vous avez été nombreux à commenter. Ce qu'a fait Casey n'a plu à personne, ce que je peux tout à fait comprendre ^^ Vos commentaires m'ont réconforter dans mon choix. Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir la suite :)**  
 **Je m'excuse d'avance si il y des fautes !**

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Pendant ce temps-là au poste, alors que Maura subissait la colère de Casey, Jane terminait de finaliser ses dossiers pour pouvoir aller rejoindre la légiste au Dirty Roberts. Lorsqu'elle eut fini et que Cavanaugh l'autorisa à partir, la lieutenant se dirigea directement vers sa voiture pour regagner le bar en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Une fois le lieu atteint et après s'être garée, elle regarda son portable où une vingtaine de messages l'attendait, la plupart étant de Casey qui lui demandait où elle était et quand elle rentrait, les autres étant de Maura qui lui disait l'attendre, mais aucun ne stipulait qu'elle était partie, donc Jane sortit de sa voiture et entra dans le bar.

Une fois dedans, elle se dirigea automatiquement vers leur table et la vit vide. A ce moment-là, tout espoir que Maura ait attendu aussi longtemps disparurent, Jane n'hésita pas beaucoup avant de faire demi-tour, en allant tout de même jeter un coup d'œil dans les toilettes des dames pour être sûre que Maura ne s'y trouvait pas.

Dans sa voiture, elle se maudit tout au long du trajet la ramenant chez elle, si elle n'avait pas oublié son portable et qu'elle avait pu prévenir son amie, peut-être aurait-elle attendue, et si Cavanaugh ne l'avait pas obligée à terminer ses dossiers, elle aurait été à l'heure et alors, elle aurait pu parler avec la blonde qui l'aurait sans doute réconforter.

Mais malheureusement rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, elle était arrivée trop tard et il lui fallait à nouveau attendre pour pouvoir avoir une discussion avec Maura. De plus, elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse à fournir à Casey et elle sentait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas attendre indéfiniment.

Arrivée devant chez elle, sans s'en être vraiment rendu compte, elle décida de prendre les escaliers pour retarder le moment où elle serait seule en compagnie du militaire. Devant la porte, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à l'ouvrir. A peine l'eut-elle franchit que Casey lui tomba dessus.

"- Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai envoyé plusieurs messages et je n'ai eu aucun retours !

\- Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié mon portable dans la voiture.

\- Ah, et ton rendez-vous avec Maura ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Je suis arrivée trop tard, j'ai été retenue au poste et quand je suis arrivée elle n'était plus là...

\- Elle ne t'a pas envoyé de messages pour te prévenir qu'elle partait ? Tu as été obligée de t'y rendre pour le voir ?

\- Oui... répondit Jane d'une voix lasse.

\- Je le savais !

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Bah Maura..."

Il fit exprès de laisser sa phrase en suspend pour que Jane réagisse. Il voulait d'abord voir sa réaction avant de trop s'avancer.

"- Quoi Maura ?"

Jane commençait à s'énerver, sa journée avait été longue et elle n'avait même pas pu parler avec sa meilleure amie. D'habitude elle arrivait à contrôler ses émotions mais le tout réuni avec Casey qui insinuait du mal de Maura, elle ne pouvait plus.

"- Elle ne t'as pas prévenue, tu as été dans l'obligation de te rendre sur place, pour quoi au juste ? Pour rien. Elle n'a même pas fait l'effort de t'envoyer de message, quel genre d'amie est-ce ?

\- Ne dis pas ça, Maura a toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin d'elle, même quand je ne le faisais pas explicitement, elle savait. Elle me connaît mieux que personne ! Et même quand je suis allée la voir alors qu'on ne se parlait quasiment plus par ma faute, elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde ! Donc pour répondre à ta question de quel genre d'amie elle est, c'est... C'est la perle rare, tu ne trouveras jamais une deuxième amie comme elle. "

Jane s'arrêta quelques instants, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de crier louanges ainsi, bien entendu elle prenait toujours la défense de son amie mais jamais de cette manière, néanmoins cette fois-ci Casey était allé trop loin.

"- Je sais ce que tu penses de Maura, je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas mais je t'interdis de dire du mal d'elle. Elle n'aurait pas été là, je n'aurais sans doute même pas eu le courage de venir te voir après ton retour, expliqua-t-elle plus calmement.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'énerves mais tu reconnaîtras qu'elle aurait pu te prévenir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule, pas ce soir. Donc je ne vais pas continuer à parler de ça avec toi. Je vais prendre une douche, j'espère que ça te permettra de te calmer."

Suite à ça, Jane alla directement sous la douche en laissant ses affaires dans la chambre. Elle laissa couler l'eau chaude plus longtemps que nécessaire, cela lui permettait de se détendre et elle en avait bien besoin.

Dès qu'il entendit l'eau coulée, il pénétra dans la chambre tout en vérifiant que Jane ne le voyait pas, il prit discrètement le portable de sa compagne et vérifia que Maura n'avait toujours pas envoyé de messages. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait rien, il s'en étonna, il pensait que suite à ce qu'il lui avait fait, Maura n'aurait pas hésité à envoyer un message à Jane pour la prévenir, il espérait d'ailleurs qu'elle l'aurait fait car il aurait pu en tirer parti en persuadant Jane qu'elle mentait pour l'éloigner de lui. Mais voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il reprit très vite contenance en se disant qu'il finirait bien par convaincre Jane que Maura n'était pas aussi sainte qu'elle le pensait.

Mais pour l'instant, il se satisfaisait de sa réussite de ce soir, il avait réussi à annuler leur rendez-vous. Et puis il pourrait toujours revenir sur le sujet plus tard dans la soirée.

Le temps que Jane finisse sa douche, Casey commença à préparer le repas même si il était déjà vingt-deux heures, il pensait que Jane aurait faim.

"- J'ai préparé à manger, lui lança-t-il quand elle entra dans la cuisine.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim...

\- Allez, il faut que tu manges !"

Jane obéit, elle n'avait plus la force de riposter alors elle s'installa autour du comptoir qui servait de table.

"- Tu as réfléchi à ma demande ?

\- Comment ?

\- Ma demande en mariage.

\- Ah, non... enfin si mais j'ai encore besoin de temps.

\- C'est encore à cause d'elle ? Elle ne t'a pas donné son accord, donc tu ne peux pas accepter, mais si elle ne voulait pas ? Et qu'elle faisait exprès, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'était pas là ce soir !

\- Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Maura ne ferait pas ça !"

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se disputer jusqu'à ce que Jane, excédée par les propos de Casey aille au lit.

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, le portable de Jane sonna lui annonçant un nouvel homicide, elle se leva donc pour se rendre sur la scène de crime. Juste avant qu'elle ne parte, Casey s'excusa pour sa conduite de la veille, la lieutenant voulu l'ignorer mais elle aussi lui devait des excuses. C'est donc sur leur réconciliation qu'elle s'en alla.

Une fois arrivée sur la scène de crime, elle vit, non pas Maura mais Pike penché sur le cadavre. Elle se tourna vers Frost et lui demanda étonnée.

"- Où est Maura ?"

 **Et voilà ! J'imagine que ce chapitre ne vous satisfait pas mais je voulais aussi montrer ce qui c'était passé du côté de Jane ^^ J'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)  
Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Désolée pour ce léger retard, ce weekend fut chargé, je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de poster ^^ Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos reviews et vous laisse découvrir la suite :)**

 **Chapitre 11:**

"- Où est Maura ?

\- Elle a prit sa journée, lui répondit Frost.

\- Quoi ? Tu sais pourquoi ?"

Lorsque la veille Jane n'avait pas vu Maura, elle s'était dit que cela était sans doute dû à l'heure tardive et que la légiste avait préféré rentrer chez elle. Mais aujourd'hui encore elle était absente, or ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la blonde de manquer une journée de travail sans raison valable. Et si son absence avait un rapport avec leur rendez-vous manqué ? Que c'était-il passé pour que Maura ne vienne pas et cède sa place à Pike ? Jane s'interrogeait mais aucune excuse plausible ne lui venait.

"- Alors ? relança-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi de son absence, c'est Cavanaugh qui m'a prévenu qu'elle ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui."

Durant tout le reste de la journée, Jane n'arrêta pas de se poser des questions, l'enquête s'était résolue rapidement, le meurtrier prit de remords était venu se livrer à la police et les analyses avaient confirmé sa version des faits, de plus la lieutenant avait mit à jour ses dossiers le jour précédent, elle n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire que de s'inquiéter pour son amie. Néanmoins rapidement, elle prit la décision de se rendre chez Maura, le soir même, avec une nouvelle enquête sur les bras ou non.

Cependant un autre point qui l'étonna, fut l'absence de message, habituellement quand l'une des deux ne pouvait pas venir, l'autre était directement au courant, avant tout le monde pourtant cette fois-ci Jane n'avait rien reçu, elle avait bien tenté de son côté de lui envoyer mais rien ne lui était revenu.

A la fin de sa journée de travail, Jane se prépara à aller chez son amie. Frost qui la vit prête avant l'heure lui demanda où elle allait, d'ordinaire la lieutenant était une des dernières à quitter le poste c'est pourquoi cela le surprit.

"- Je vais chez Maura, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de la journée et cela m'inquiète.

\- Ah ! Ça tombe bien je comptais y aller aussi. Tu me laisses deux minutes, le temps que je termine cela.

\- Euh... d'accord, je t'attend sur la parking."

Qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'autre ? Elle aurait bien souhaité être seule avec Maura mais quelle excuse pouvait-elle donner à son collègue ? Elle devrait faire avec et attendre que Frost se décide à partir pour obtenir des informations de la part de la blonde.

Lorsque celui-ci l'eut rejoint, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait de s'y rendre chacun de leur côté pour que le retour soit plus facile, de plus cela permettrait à Jane de rester plus longtemps.

Durant le trajet, la lieutenant se demanda tout de même si elle prenait la bonne décision, elle savait au plus profond d'elle que cela n'était pas normal, mais sa dispute de la veille avec Casey lui avait fait naître des doutes. Non pas qu'elle doute de son amie, elles avaient déjà traversé tellement de choses ensemble, leur amitié en avait quelque fois prit un coup mais elles en étaient toujours sorties plus fortes, non ce qu'il la rendit dubitative était l'absence de nouvelles.

"- J'ai peut-être fait quelque chose de mal ou alors il lui serait arrivé quelque chose ? Non j'aurai été au courant ! Mais alors pourquoi je n'ai aucune nouvelle ? Son portable peut-être... Mais elle aurait très bien pu m'appeler avec son fixe car elle a bien contacté Cavanaugh ce matin pour le prévenir. En plus, je vais devoir attendre avant d'avoir des réponses, tout ça à cause de Frost qui veut venir, pourquoi il veut autant la voir ? Maura m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux mais peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas que je sache. Mais pourquoi ne le voudrait-elle pas ?"

Jane s'arrêta dans sa réflexion réalisant qu'elle parlait à haute voix, alors qu'elle était seule dans sa voiture. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, les rares fois où elle l'avait fait étant celle où elle énumérait les indices ou les suspects d'une affaire difficile ou lorsqu'elle essayait d'y voir plus clair lors d'une relation, avec Dean ou Casey. Elle ne parlait à voix haute seule que quand quelque chose la troublait réellement, alors pourquoi s'était-elle mise à parler de Frost. Lorsqu'elle voyait ou savait Casey avec d'autres femmes cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle n'avait jamais été réellement jalouse et sa relation avec Casey n'avait rien changé à cela, mais quand elle savait Maura dans les bras d'un autre homme, il n'y avait rien à faire elle était inlassablement jalouse. Bien entendu elle mettait cela sur le compte de l'amitié et n'essayait pas de chercher d'autre explication.

Arrivée devant chez la légiste, elle vit que Frost était déjà là et qu'il l'attendait devant la porte d'entée.

"- Merci de m'avoir attendu.

\- Il n'y a pas de souci, lui répondit-il en arborant son sourire habituel."

Après cela il se retourna et frappa à la porte, à peine quelques minutes plus tard Maura apparaissait, c'est à ce moment-là que Jane vit. La légiste avait tenté en vain de le camoufler mais rien n'y faisait il restait visible.

Le soir précédent, lorsque Maura était rentrée chez elle et qu'elle s'était effondrée, elle avait fini par s'endormir de fatigue et ce fut son portable qui la tira de son sommeil. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de se lever se trouvant encore dans l'entrée avec son portable à ses côtés, néanmoins quand elle avait vu le combiné, elle avait deviné qu'on l'appelait pour une autre affaire, elle s'était donc mit sur ses pieds pour aller se changer tout en répondant. Au moment où elle prit enfin la peine de décrocher, elle se trouvait déjà dans sa chambre face au miroir, son image reflétait toute la tristesse et la fatigue qu'elle éprouvait, ses yeux étaient encore gonflés et rougis par ses pleurs de la veille, tous ses muscles la tiraient, dû au sol peu confortable sur lequel elle avait dormi, mais surtout un hématome jonchait sa joue gauche suite à la gifle que Casey lui avait donnée. Immédiatement elle décida de se porter absente pour la journée. Si Jane la voyait dans cet état elle ne manquerait pas de subir un interrogatoire et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait répondre à certaines questions, la brune ne la croirait peut-être pas et lui en voudrait surement, et elle ne voulait pas la perdre pour cette raison.

Mais elle ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qu'elle vienne lui rendre visite ce soir. Lorsque la sonnette avait retenti et qu'elle était allée ouvrir, elle fut surprise de voir Jane, bien entendu, mais aussi Frost. Pour ne pas les laisser dehors elle les fit tout de même entrer mais tâcha d'éviter le regard interrogateur de Jane.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'y t'es arrivée au visage ? demanda Frost.

\- Oh... Ce n'est rien. Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment."

Cette explication sembla satisfaire Frost car il n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus, de son côté Jane aurait aimé avoir plus d'explications mais se retient de poser des question en se promettant de le faire quand son collègue serait parti.

 **Voilà c'est la fin , je promet d'essayer d'être dans les temps pour le prochain chapitre ^^ Sur ce je vous laisse, n'hésitez pas à commenter cela fait toujours plaisir :)**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Hi tout le monde ! Je poste le chapitre 12 comme convenu :) je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à m'en laisser et cela fait énormément plaisir. D'ailleurs l'un d'entre vous me disait que mes chapitres se faisaient plus court, j'en suis désolée mais les cours m'accaparent et j'ai donc moins de temps pour écrire ^^ mais je vous promet de faire mon maximum pour y remédier ;) Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse découvrir la suite !**

 **Chapitre 12 :**

La soirée passa lentement, au plus grand damne de Jane qui avait espéré que Frost s'en aille rapidement pour qu'elle puisse enfin parler seule à seule avec Maura, malheureusement, cela faisait presque quatre heures qu'ils étaient arrivés et Frost ne semblait toujours pas décider à partir. Depuis le début, il était le seul à parler et monopolisait donc la parole sans que cela ne semble le déranger, à peine avait-il fini de conter une anecdote, qu'il enchainait avec une autre, elles avaient donc eu le droit d'entendre son opinion sur l'affaire qu'ils avaient eu aujourd'hui, il était vrai que cela n'était pas courant qu'un meurtrier se livre lui-même à la police, elles en avaient aussi apprit beaucoup sur son enfance et sur les raisons qui l'avait poussé à travailler à la criminel. Lorsque l'heure du dîner avait sonné, il avait lui-même proposé le plus naturellement du monde de se faire livrer des pizzas.

Au bout d'un moment, Jane avait fini par arrêter d'écouter pour se concentrer sur son amie, celle-ci paraissait absorbée par le récit de Frost ce qui lui permit de mieux l'observer. Sa joue était enflée en plus de l'hématome qui la jonchait, celui-ci recouvrant quasiment la totalité de sa joue, cela ne pouvait être dû qu'à un coup, mais qui aurait osé frapper Maura, la gentillesse incarnée ? Plusieurs fois la détective la vit se détourner pour la regarder mais dès qu'elle constatait que Jane l'observait déjà, elle détournait le regard. Pourquoi Maura évitait-elle de la regarder ? Tant de questions sans réponses tournaient dans sa tête, il fallait vraiment que Frost se décide à partir.

Finalement, vers vingt deux heures, celui-ci prit congé des deux femmes et se décida à rentrer chez lui, Jane pourrait donc enfin obtenir ses explications. Mais quand elles se retrouvèrent seules, aucune des deux n'osa prendre la parole ni même se regarder. L'esprit de Maura marchait à plein régime pour trouver une excuse valable à donner à Jane pour qu'elle parte, elle n'était pas encore prête à se retrouver seule avec elle et encore moins à lui fournir des explications, c'est à ce moment-là que germa une idée.

"- Je suis fatiguée Jane, il faudrait mieux que tu partes."

Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas bien, elle ne pourrait pas fuir indéfiniment mais elle ne savait plus comment réagir.

"- Non, lui répondit la lieutenant sans hausser le ton.

\- Non ? demanda Maura surprise.

\- Non, je ne suis pas venue pour me faire renvoyer à la première occasion, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne veux pas te forcer à m'en parler mais il est clair qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et je ne vais pas laisser ma meilleure amie seule dans cet état."

Jane était déterminée et ne partirait pas comme cela, Maura l'avait bien vu. La brune fit donc un pas pour se rapprocher de son amie.

"- Je ne sais pas qui t'a fait cela, mais je peux t'assurer que qui que ce soit il le payera, continua-t-elle. Frost a peut-être cru ton histoire mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, cette marque ne peut pas être dû au hasard ni même à un coup perdu, autrement pourquoi ne serais-tu pas venue aujourd'hui ? Il y a plus que cela et si tu n'es pas prête à en parler, j'attendrai. Mais sache que je suis là et que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber."

A la fin de la tirade, Maura ne put retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. A cette vision Jane n'hésita plus et la prit dans ses bras.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas Maura, tu n'es plus seule."

En plus de lui souffler des phrases qu'elles voulaient réconfortantes, elle se mit à passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds, elle détestait voir Maura dans cet état, cela lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois.

Au contact de Jane, la légiste s'était calmée et essayait de mettre un terme aux larmes qui ne cessaient pourtant de couler. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu la lieutenant lui dire qu'elle ne la laisserait pas tomber, elle avait craqué. Si elle savait, penserait-elle toujours la même chose ? Mais surtout saurait-elle un jour ce qui s'était réellement passé ? Maura savait qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais le courage de lui dire par peur qu'elle ne croie pas, et elle était sûre que Casey ne lui raconterait pas non plus.

"-Tu veux en parler ?"

Maura hocha négativement la tête et Jane resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de son amie. La brune n'insista pas, la légiste se sentait déjà mal, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter en l'obligeant à parler. De toute façon, du moins l'espérait-elle, Maura finirait par lui raconter quand elle serait prête à le faire.

Après un moment où elles restèrent comme cela, Maura se retira doucement des bras de Jane pour lui faire face et lui dire.

"- Je suis désolée pour hier soir...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire alors ?

\- Non, admit Jane, mais on en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? On a tout le temps. De plus je suis venue ici pour toi, on parlera donc de mes problèmes à un autre moment.

\- Je suis fatiguée Jane, répondit sincèrement la blonde.

\- D'accord. Allez viens, je t'emmène dans ta chambre.

\- Tu vas t'en aller ? questionna-t-elle paniquée.

\- Pas si tu veux que je reste."

Pour lui fournir une réponse, Maura la prit à son tour dans ses bras.

"- Très bien, sourit Jane, j'appelle Casey pour le prévenir et j'arrive."

A l'entente de ce prénom, la légiste frissonna mais ne laissa rien transparaître en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour se changer.

Dans le salon, Jane terminait de composer le numéro de son compagnon.

"- _Tu es où ?_ demanda-t-il aussitôt qu'il eut décrocher.

\- Je suis chez Maura, je voulais juste te prévenir que je vais passer la nuit ici, elle ne va pas bien et je ne veux pas la laisser seule.

- _D'accord, elle t'a dit ce qui n'allait pas ?_

\- Non et je ne veux pas la brusquer.

\- _Ok, tu rentreras comme même demain matin ?_

\- Oui, promis. Bonne nuit.

\- _Bonne nuit à toi aussi_."

Cela étonna la lieutenant que Casey accepte aussi facilement, d'habitude dès que cela concernait Maura, il essayait de la dissuader, elle en avait encore eu la preuve la veille, mais peut-être que justement cette dispute lui avait fait comprendre que quoiqu'il fasse ou dise, elle n'abandonnerait pas son amie.

"- Tu peux aller le rejoindre si tu le souhaites."

Jane se retourna sous la surprise, Maura était dans l'embrasure qui donnait accès au salon.

"- J'ai dit que je restais, je reste."

Elles se sourirent mutuellement et Jane accompagna la blonde jusque dans sa chambre, et quand elle allait faire demi-tour après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son amie pour rejoindre la chambre d'amis, celle-ci la rappela et lui demanda si il était possible qu'elle dorme avec elle. Jane ne se fit pas prier et se plaça sur le lit aux côtés de son amie où elles s'endormirent toutes les deux, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ Laissez des commentaires si vous voulez, cela fait toujours plaisir à lire et me permet de m'améliorer en prenant compte vos remarques.**  
 **Pour ma part je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :)**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Voilà le chapitre 13, comme d'habitude un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire et de laisser des reviews :) Je vous remercie aussi pour votre compréhension au sujet de la longueur de mes chapitres ^^**

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil arrivant sur le visage de Jane la réveillèrent, il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et où elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle se souvint et qu'elle voulut se lever quelque chose l'en empêcha, elle remarqua alors que la tête de Maura reposait sur sa poitrine et ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. Elle décida de rester immobile ne voulant pas réveiller son amie, de sa main libre, l'autre se trouvant sous la blonde, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds qui s'était placé devant ses yeux, dévoilant l'hématome. Savoir qu'on avait pu faire du mal à la légiste lui serrait le cœur mais la rendait aussi furieuse, elle se promit alors de trouver cette personne et de lui faire payer.

Elle resta comme cela à la contempler jusqu'à ce que des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée réveillent en sursaut son amie. Jane fut d'abord surprise, qui pouvait bien venir frapper à cette heure-là ? Mais en regardant l'heure, elle remarqua qu'il était déjà dix heures passé, et comprit alors qu'il était bien plus tard que ce qu'elle pensait. Au moins, se dit-elle, c'est la première fois que je dors aussi bien depuis un moment.

Alors que Maura s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller ouvrir, une main sur son poignet l'en empêcha.

"-Reste là j'y vais, lui dit Jane."

Les coups frappés redoublèrent, ce qui exaspéra encore plus la lieutenant qui en voulait déjà à la personne présente derrière la porte pour l'avoir extraite de ce moment de joie en compagnie de la blonde.

"- Voilà j'arrive !"

Une fois que la porte fut ouverte, la lieutenant ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement alors que Casey lui passait devant et se dirigeait vers Maura, qui s'était tout de même lever et se trouvait un peu en retrait.

"- Casey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda la brune."

Mais celui-ci l'ignora complètement et se mit à hurler sur Maura.

"- Ce que je t'ai fait l'autre jour au bar ne t'as pas suffit ? J'ai besoin de le reformuler peut-être ? C'est la mienne et ta présence n'y changera rien, tu n'es rien ! Tu penses qu'elle tient à toi mais ce n'est pas le cas, elle a juste pitié... mais quand elle remarquera qui tu es vraiment, elle te laissera tomber et tu n'auras alors que ce que tu mérites ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant pour qu'elle t'apprécie mais je te jure que cela va changer. J'avais quasiment réussi lors de notre retour de Washington à l'éloigner complètement de toi, mais tu as persisté et tous mes efforts sont tombés à l'eau, mais ça ne va pas durer."

Durant toute le tirade de Casey, Jane allait de surprise en surprise, que lui avait-il fait dans ce bar ? Il n'était tout de même pas à l'origine de cet hématome ? Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son compagnon aurait été capable de tenir de tels propos, elle pensait le connaître mais suite à son discours, elle n'en était plus aussi certaine. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis le début, trop choquée par ce qu'elle entendait, mais quand elle vit Casey lever le poing pour frapper la blonde, son cerveau réagit immédiatement et elle vint s'interposer.

"- Ne la touche pas ! hurla-t-elle ne pouvant plus contrôler sa colère.

\- Eloigne toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

\- Jamais !

\- Jane, reprit-il d'une voix douce en la regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, je fais cela pour nous. On ne va tout de même pas la laisser briser notre couple ? Je t'aime ma chérie, elle ne fait que nous éloigner, et tu ne veux pas qu'entre nous ça se termine, n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu pourrais te décaler s'il te plaît ? Promis après, on rentre chez nous.

\- Ca ne va pas ! Jamais Maura n'a tenté quoique ce soit pour nous éloigner, tu es parano !"

La lieutenant se tut subitement réalisant ce que sous-entendait Casey dans ses propos.

"- C'est toi ?

\- De quoi ?

\- L'hématome, gronda-t-elle, c'est toi qui est à l'origine de ça ! Tu es allé la voir au Dirty Roberts alors qu'elle m'attendait et tu l'as frappée... C'est pour cela que quand je suis arrivée elle n'était plus là, mais tu m'as fait croire que c'était à cause de moi, qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

\- Tu es en colère...

\- Bien sûr que je suis en colère, le coupa-t-elle, tu as frappé ma meilleure amie, comment tu voudrais que je réagisse ?!

\- Calme toi, on va rentrer et se poser. Je te préparerai un bon bain où tu te détendras, lui expliqua-t-il calmement tout en posant une main sur son bras.

\- Ne me touche pas, dit-elle en se dégageant, et ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de cette maison, et surtout tu ne reviens pas, je ne veux plus te voir ! Et si tu oses lever à nouveau la main sur Maura, je peux t'assurer que tu le payeras.

\- Mais Jane...

\- Dégage !"

Son ton ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle pensait et Casey la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il prit donc le chemin de la porte, quand il se retourna et lança à Maura.

"- Ce n'est pas fini !"

Elles restèrent un moment à contempler la porte par où Casey était parti, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas demi-tour, lorsque Jane se décida enfin à se détourner pour faire face à Maura qui la regarda aussi.

"- Je suis désolée..., s'excusa la légiste en baisant les yeux et en laissant les larmes déferler."

Jane ne dit rien, elle fit juste en sorte que son amie la voit en lui redressant doucement la tête avant de hocher la sienne négativement et de la prendre dans ses bras.

"- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, c'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû le voir, je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu m'éloigner de toi, je ne le peux tout simplement pas. Je... Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que c'était lui qui t'avait fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

\- J'avais peur que tu ne me crois pas et que tu m'en veuilles. Je ne voulais pas t'avoir à dos.

\- Tu es incapable de mentir Maura, je t'en aurais pas voulu, au contraire. Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose, déclara-t-elle en l'éloignant pour pouvoir la regarder, si il recommence, même si j'espère vraiment qu'il ne le fera pas, tu me le dis immédiatement, d'accord ?

\- Promis..."

Après un silence, la brune reprit.

"- Je t'assure que je ne savais pas qu'il était comme cela, autrement il y aurait longtemps que je l'aurais laissé tomber... Tu voudrait bien me dire ce qu'il t'a fait exactement l'autre jour ?"

Maura lui expliqua alors entre deux sanglots ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour-là, durant toute la confidence Jane resta silencieuse pour laisser tranquille son amie qui revivait déjà quelque chose de difficile. Après qu'elle eut fini, la lieutenant la reprit dans ses bras ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire pour apaiser son amie. Elle se sentait pleinement coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé et surtout stupide de n'avoir rien vu.

 **Voilà c'est là fin ! Je sais que le chapitre n'est pas très joyeux mais au moins maintenant Jane est au courant ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**  
 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !  
Désolé d'avance si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux ^^**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, j'ai pu prévenir ceux qui m'avait laissé des reviews mais je n'ai pas pu le faire avec tout le monde :/ Je finis tout de même par vous poster ce chapitre en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^**

 **Chapitre 14 :**

Alors que Jane et Maura n'avaient toujours pas bougé et se trouvaient encore dans les bras l'une de l'autre, la brune prit la main de son amie pour l'emmener jusqu'au canapé où elles pourraient s'asseoir. La blonde la suivit sans résister étant exténuée par ce qui venait d'arriver, cela l'avait soulagé que Jane découvre la vérité mais elle aurait aimé qu'elle l'apprenne autrement.

Installées dans le canapé, la lieutenant passa le plus naturellement du monde son bras au-dessus des épaules de son amie pour la rapprocher d'elle. C'est à ce moment-là que quelque chose se passa, elle devait beaucoup à Maura, elle le savait mais ne le lui avait jamais dit, par peur sans doute. Mais maintenant que la blonde avait vraiment besoin d'elle, elle devait le lui dire, cela lui enlèverait surement un poids des épaules et la légiste saurait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

"- Tu fais parti de la famille Maura, commença Jane, je ne suis pas la seule à le penser, ma mère, Tommy et Frankie le pensent aussi, pourtant je peux t'assurer qu'ils n'acceptent pas n'importe qui. Casey par exemple n'a jamais réussi à s'intégrer complètement, mais toi... toi tu es unique, spéciale ce qui fait qu'ils t'ont tout de suite comprise dans la famille, tu as même réussi à en séduire deux, se rappela-t-elle en souriant. Et pourtant, une famille est censé s'entraider, se serrer les coudes, être là pour les autres quand ils ont besoin d'aide... mais j'ai fauté. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi sans me soucier de ce que tu devenais...

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, la coupa Maura.

\- S'il te plaît laisse moi finir, demanda la lieutenant en la regardant dans les yeux, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, je vivais avec un malade mais je n'ai rien vu. J'ai laissé tomber ma meilleure amie, la seule qui avait toujours été là pour moi. Tu m'as apporté tellement, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais je te dois énormément. Je m'en veux... il est trop tard maintenant, je sais que je ne peux plus rien , ce qui est fait est fait, mais je te promet de ne plus faire cette erreur, je veillerais sur toi Maura, je ne te laisserais plus..."

Elle ne put en dire d'avantage, l'émotion l'ayant envahi, une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue, avec sa main Maura vint l'arrêter et se serra encore un peu plus à la brune.

"- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas de ta faute, se mit à expliquer la légiste. Je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait aucun mal donc tu n'avais rien à soupçonner, il t'aime et je pense juste qu'il avait peur."

Après un moment d'arrêt, Maura reprit presque malgré elle.

"- Si tu veux le rejoindre vas-y, je ne te retiens pas.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Jane en se levant sous la surprise. Il est hors de question que je retourne le voir ! Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait ! Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à lui, c'est une raclure qui ne mérite même pas ta compassion. La prochaine fois que j'irai le voir ça sera pour lui rendre sa bague de fiançailles ! Comment tu veux que je passe ma vie avec un homme qui n'accepte même pas ma meilleure amie ? Et pourquoi il aurait peur de toi au juste ? Tu es la femme la plus parfaite que je connaisse, on ne peut même pas t'en vouloir, tu veux toujours faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le tiens même si cela implique que tu sois malheureuse."

Se trouvant toujours debout devant le canapé, Jane s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant son amie.

"- Je te propose quelque chose, je pose ma journée et la passe avec toi. On se refait des sorties entre filles comme on pouvait le faire avant, et on ne pense à rien... On fait ce que tu veux, c'est toi qui choisi !

\- Même si je décide de faire du shopping ?

\- Même ça, lui répondit la brune en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je serais heureuse de passer ma journée de te compagnie."

La lieutenant ne se fit prier et tira Maura par la main jusqu'à sa salle de bain où elle la laissa pendant qu'elle appelait le poste pour prendre sa journée.

"- Je suis prête ! lança Jane du bas des escaliers.

\- J'arrive !"

La blonde l'étonnera toujours, alors que la lieutenant avait remit ses vêtements de la veille après sa douche, qui consistaient en un pantalon noir et un haut blanc portant l'inscription de la police accompagné de ses chaussures habituelles, Maura avait revêtu une magnifique robe verte pâle, resserrée au niveau de la taille qui mettait très bien en avant ses atouts, elle l'avait accompagnée d'escarpins blancs et avait laissé ses belles boucles libres. Jane se dit, tout en la regardant descendre les escaliers, que jamais elle n'arriverait à sa cheville, Maura avait beau porté n'importe quoi, tout lui allait.

"- Tu es ravissante.

\- Merci, rougit la blonde.

\- On peut y aller ? Où tu veux te rendre ?

\- Vu l'heure, on pourrait se trouver un restaurant où manger puis aller au cinéma.

\- Avec joie !"

La journée était passée excessivement vite pour nos deux amies, qui une fois sorties du cinéma avait voulu continuer d'en profiter en s'installant dans un parc. Depuis lors elles ne manquaient pas de conversations et retardaient le plus possible le moment fatidique où elles devraient se séparer. Jane était heureuse, la journée avait commencé de la pire des manière qu'il était possible d'imaginer et malgré ce que lui disait son amie, elle se sentait toujours coupable mais en ce moment, sur ce banc, en face d'elle, Maura souriait. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Elle était en compagnie de sa meilleure amie avec laquelle elle avait passé une excellente journée. Bien entendu, elle redoutait que Casey ne revienne mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser pour ne pas inquiéter la légiste.

"- Ca va Jane ?

\- Hein ? Oui, oui bien sûr.

\- Tu sais si ce que je te dis sur les tortues marines ne t'intéresses pas, tu peux me le dire, sourit Maura.

\- Ah non absolument pas ! C'est... instructif.

\- Moques toi de moi !

\- Je n'oserais pas, répondit ironiquement la lieutenant."

Le silence prit petit à petit place, seul les cris des enfants jouant plus loin continuaient de résonner. Ce silence n'était absolument pas pesant, il était plutôt réconfortant et reposant après une journée comme cela.

Lorsque le soleil se mit à descendre à l'horizon, elles décidèrent enfin de se lever pour regagner respectivement leurs domiciles. Jane raccompagna Maura jusqu'à chez elle pour s'assurer que tout irait bien. Puis après l'avoir prise une dernière fois dans ses bras et lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, elle remonta dans sa voiture et prit la direction de son immeuble.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle ouvrit la porte, de voir Casey installé sur son canapé en train de regarder la télé.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? gronda-t-elle.

\- J'habite ici ma chérie, ça fait déjà un moment que nous avons prit cette décision."

 **Voilà ! Je suis en vacances maintenant donc vous pouvez être sûrs que vous aurez le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :)**  
 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Hi ! Voilà la suite, il est un peu plus tard que d'habitude mais on est toujours dimanche :p j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;) Encore et toujours merci aux personnes qui me suivent, aiment et laissent des reviews, ne changez pas vous êtes géniaux :)**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 15 :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? gronda Jane.

\- J'habite ici ma chérie, cela fait déjà un moment que nous avons pris cette décision, répondit-il enjoué."

La lieutenant n'en revenait pas, Casey avait osé l'attendre dans son appartement et maintenant il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"- Tu te moques de moi ?! Tu oses te pointer ici après ce que tu as fait ?

\- Tu parles de Maura ? demanda-t-il en redevenant sérieux.

\- A ton avis ? Tu frappes ma meilleure amie et tu penses pouvoir revenir ici ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle Jane...

\- Je n'ai rien à dire à un homme de ton espèce, déclara-t-elle en le regardant avec dégoût.

\- J'ai fait ça pour nous !"

Casey se leva enfin du canapé sur lequel il était installé depuis le début et se rapprocha de Jane qui était restée dans l'entrée ne voulant pas s'approcher. Mais lorsque celui-ci leva le bras pour la toucher, la brune se dégagea immédiatement et s'éloigna à nouveau pour mettre de la distance entre eux deux.

"- Mais mon amour...

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme cela !"

Jane détourna le regard quelques instants avant de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, à ce moment-là Casey put y lire toute la colère qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

"- Comment as-tu pu faire cela ? lança-t-elle. Je pensais te connaître mais je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne...

\- Je t'assure que je suis le même homme qu'au début de notre relation.

\- Tais toi ! Ce n'est pas vrai, l'homme que j'ai connu n'aurait jamais fait cela ! Tu as profité de mon absence pour t'en prendre à Maura, pour quelles raisons je te prie ? Aucune, répondit-elle elle-même n'attendant pas de réponses, tu n'avais aucune raisons de le faire et pourtant tu l'as frappée, tellement fort qu'elle s'est réveillée le lendemain avec un hématome. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?!

\- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, ce n'était pas mon intention, je voulais juste l'effrayer un peu...

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as débarqué ce matin en lui hurlant dessus ?

\- Elle le mérite, commença-t-il à s'énerver, tu ne vois pas ce qu'elle est. C'est... elle allait te prendre à moi ! Mais elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire, je n'allais pas la laisser faire sans réagir. Il est vrai que j'ai saisi l'occasion, j'ai attendu que tu sois occupée pour aller la voir, mais un autre moment comme celui-là où je pourrais être seul avec elle, n'allait pas se représenter de si tôt donc j'y suis allé. Je me suis laissé emporter, je l'ai frappé et je suis parti, mais tu comprends je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir, surtout avec elle !"

La brune qui s'était tu jusqu'à là pour le laisser s'expliquer, su alors avec certitude ce qu'elle devait faire, elle le laissa donc dans la cuisine quelques instants, le temps pour elle d'aller chercher quelque chose dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle revint avec l'objet en question, elle le posa directement sur le bar situé entre eux deux.

"- Je te la rend, dit-elle en désignant la bague de fiançailles, je n'ai plus besoin de réfléchir à la question. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu en veux autant à Maura mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est hors de questions que je reste avec un homme qui est jaloux de ma meilleure amie et qui va l'intimider pour ça. Je ne veux pas à avoir employé la force donc je vais te laisser le temps de rassembler tes affaires et après tu t'en iras. Je me fiche de savoir où tu vas aller mais ne t'avises pas de t'approcher de Maura à nouveau. Maintenant que l'on a parlé comme tu le souhaitais, tu peux aller chercher ce qui t'appartiens."

Jane avait dit tout cela calmement ne voulant pas rentrer dans le jeu de l'ex militaire, néanmoins son ton ne laissait aucun doute, ce qui força Casey à se diriger vers la chambre pour y prendre ses affaires. Une fois cela effectué, il voulut à nouveau prendre la parole pour essayer de la convaincre qu'elle faisait une erreur mais il se ravisa après le regard que lui envoya la lieutenant.

Le lendemain, Jane évoqua ce qui s'était passé avec Casey à Maura et lui promit qu'il ne reviendrait plus l'embêter. Bien entendu le poste avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé et tout le monde, sans exception, s'était rangé de leur côté, ils avaient même offert quelques jours de congés aux deux femmes pour qu'elles se remettent de leur émotion. Il est vrai que tout cela avait rapproché les deux amies qui depuis passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Dès qu'une occasion se présentait ou que leur boulot le leur permettait, elles sortaient toutes les deux.

Les sentiments qu'éprouvaient la blonde à l'égard de la lieutenant n'avaient pas changé et s'étaient même renforcés avec le temps, si cela était possible, mais elle n'osait toujours pas lui avouer. Elle se répétait sans cesse qu'il était trop tôt , qu'après ce qui venait de se passer Jane voudrait du temps mais elle se voilait surtout la face en essayant de se cacher derrière des excuses bidons. Ce sur quoi elle était sûre néanmoins était que Jane aimait les hommes et que jamais elle n'arriverait à changer cela. Mais en attendant d'avoir le courage de lui en parler, elle profitait pleinement des moments passés en compagnie de son amie.

Jane de son côté, ne savait plus trop quoi penser, bien sûr elle appréciait énormément Maura et n'avait aucun doute la dessus, mais les mots qu'avaient employé Casey ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire, qu'avait-il voulu dire en évoquant le fait qu'elle allait la prendre à lui ? Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ces paroles et s'était mise à imaginer toute sorte d'explications, celle de l'amour lui était bien venu en tête, mais ce n'était pas possible ? Maura ne pouvait pas l'apprécier à ce point là ? Elle avait essayé d'en apprendre plus mais la légiste avait déclaré ne pas savoir à quoi il faisait allusion, elle avait donc arrêté de se torturer en évitant d'y penser.

Mais chaque jours de nouvelles questions faisaient surface, ne ressentait-elle que de l'amitié pour Maura ? Si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi son cœur battait-il autant la chamade en sa compagnie, pourquoi ressentait-elle toujours l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais surtout pourquoi pensait-elle toujours à elle ? Au départ, elle avait mis cela sur le compte de la peur, peur que Casey ne revienne et lui face à nouveau du mal, mais après quelques semaines cela ne pouvait plus être de la peur. Casey n'était pas réapparu et n'avait donné aucun signe de vie, ce qui allait parfaitement aux deux femmes. Il n'y avait donc aucune angoisse à avoir. Et pourtant Jane continuait de penser constamment à Maura, qui hantait ses pensées de jour comme de nuit. Elle n'osait pas mettre de nom dessus et continuait à faire comme si ce qu'elle ressentait n'était rien, que ce n'était que qu'une amitié plus forte que ce qu'elle ressentait avant. De plus elle ne pouvait pas ressentir des sentiments pour quelqu'un seulement quelques semaines après qu'elle ait rompu avec Casey.

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin, on fait face aux doutes de Jane qui ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser sur ce qu'elle ressent alors que de l'autre côté il y a Maura sûre de ses sentiments mais qui n'ose pas le dire ^^**  
 **J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu car je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite ^^**  
 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**  
 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude ayant dû préparer mes DS de la rentrée ^^ mais je vous mets comme même le chapitre 16 en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Et un énorme merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une reviews, ou de mettre l'histoire dans leur favoris :)**

Chapitre 16 :

Trois mois étaient passés depuis que Jane avait découvert que Casey avait frappé Maura, trois mois durant lesquels le militaire n'était pas revenu, au plus grand soulagement des deux femmes. Pour elles, tout allait au mieux, les enquêtes se succédaient, elles profitaient de leur temps libre pour sortir ensemble et oubliaient cet incident qui leur avait tout de même permis de se retrouver.

Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Un matin alors qu'elles étaient censées être de repos et que Jane en avait profité pour venir rendre visite à la légiste, son portable se mit à sonner. Un cadavre venait d'être découvert et on demandait sa venue au plus vite, elle essaya bien de négocier en prétextant être en congé, mais rien n'y fit. Après avoir raccroché, elle présenta rapidement la situation à son amie qui se proposa de l'accompagner n'ayant rien de prévu, et de plus cela leur permettrait de continuer à passer la journée ensemble comme elles l'avaient prévu.

Frost et Korsak qui avaient aussi été appelé, attendaient la lieutenant devant la maison où avait eu lieu le crime, aucun des deux n'osant parler suite à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Korsak réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de le dire à Jane tandis que Frost revoyait encore et toujours les images du cadavre.

"- La voilà ! s'exclama Korsak."

La première chose que vit la brune en arrivant sur les lieux fut ses deux collègues l'attendant de pieds fermes. Il était normal qu'un des deux l'attende pour la guider dans la maison mais ce n'était que très rare que les deux soient présents, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lança-t-elle à peine sortie de la voiture.

\- Maura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Frost étonné, tu ne devrais pas être là..."

Il venait de la tutoyer ! Depuis quand se le permettait-il ? Jane ne l'avait encore jamais entendu le faire, et sans qu'elle ne le comprenne son cœur se serra car elle venait de réaliser qu'ils étaient plus proches que ce qu'elle pensait.

"- Jane était chez moi quand vous l'avez appelé pour lui demander de venir et comme on devait passer la journée ensemble et qu'elle devait s'en aller, je l'ai accompagné n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, répondit Maura à Frost.

\- Du coup Frost tu restes avec elle pendant que j'accompagne Jane à l'intérieur, déclara Korsak.

\- Je peux très bien venir, assura Maura.

\- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas, contra Korsak.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin, demanda Jane qui commençait à perdre patience. Pourquoi Maura ne peut-elle pas venir ?

\- Viens voir par toi même, déclara Korsak."

Il fit donc demi-tour pour rentrer dans la maison tout en s'assurant que Jane le suivait bien. Cette-dernière, avant de se diriger vers la scène de crime, fit un signe à la légiste de rester sur place ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait.

Maura ! Ou du moins était-ce un sosie parfait qui gisait dans une mare de sang !

"- Qui est-ce ? questionna la lieutenant.  
\- On ne sait pas, on a retrouvé une carte d'identité sur elle mais..."

Korsak fut incapable d'en dire plus, ne sachant comment l'exprimer, il tendit alors juste la carte que les experts avaient découverte précédemment à la lieutenant qui la prit aussitôt. Son visage devint blême à la vue de ce qui était noté et sous la surprise lâcha la pièce d'identité qui tomba au sol.

"- Jane ?"

La concernée se retourna et vit Maura qui la regardait paniquée, à sa suite arrivait Frost qui expliqua n'avoir pas réussi à la retenir quand elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter de ne voir personne revenir et qu'elle avait forcé le passage pour entrer.

"- Maura, je... il ne faut pas que tu voies ça, je...,tenta Jane.."

Mais c'était trop tard, la blonde venait d'apercevoir le cadavre et s'en était rapprochée.

"- C'est moi, murmura-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit Jane qui l'avait entendu, cette femme n'est pas toi, la ressemblance est troublante mais ce n'est pas toi !

\- On sait qui c'est ? interrogea la légiste sans tenir compte de ce que venait de dire la lieutenant.

\- On a trouvé cela sur elle, désigna Korsak en montrant la carte d'identité."

Maura s'agenouilla pour mieux voir mais recula aussitôt sous la surprise. La pièce d'identité indiquait que le corps appartenait à une femme du nom de "Maura Isles", toutes les informations notées correspondaient à la vie de la véritable Maura Isles encore par terre sous le choc.

"- Viens Maura, on sort, dit doucement Jane en l'aidant à se lever, vous, vous continuez à chercher des indices qui pourraient nous aider à coincer ce taré !"

Une fois dehors, la brune remarqua un banc vers lequel elle se dirigea tenant toujours Maura dans les bras. Lorsqu'elles furent assises, la lieutenant laissa passé un peu de temps avant de prendre la parole pour laisser le temps à son amie d'encaisser ce qu'elle venait de voir.

"- On va le coincer, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- J'ai peur Jane, tout ce qui était noté était vrai ! C'était moi, la robe, je possède la même...

\- Tu vas venir chez moi, d'accord ? Au moins le temps qu'on mette la main sur ce cinglé. Tu auras toujours une escorte, on ne va prendre aucun risques, il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec toi. Je ne laisserais personne te toucher. D'ailleurs on va tout de suite aller chercher tes affaires."

Jane se leva et tendit la main à la blonde qui la prit de suite, elle l'emmena à la voiture et alla prévenir ses collègues qu'elle partait pour mettre Maura en sécurité. Une fois cela fait, elle rejoignit son amie et la ramena chez elle.

Mais encore une fois, une mauvaise surprise les attendait, la maison avait été saccagée durant leur absence et tout était sans-dessous-dessus.

 **C'est déjà la fin désolé ^^ j'essayerai de me rattraper la semaine prochaine :) en espérant que cela vous ai tout de même plu**  
 **A bientôt !**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Hi ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre et dans les temps :p merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, beaucoup se sont demandés qui se cachait derrière tout cela, certains ont pensé à Casey, d'autres, au contraire trouvaient cela trop facile, je vous laisse découvrir la suite et peut-être la réponse à votre question ;)**

Chapitre 17 :

A la vue de sa maison saccagée, Maura avait fondu en larmes, savoir qu'on avait pu pénétrer chez elle sans gêne et réaliser que le sentiment de protection que l'on pouvait éprouver en rentrant chez soi était bien illusoire l'avait fait craquée. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé cela, sa journée avait pourtant bien commencé en découvrant Jane sur le pans de sa porte, apportant le petit-déjeuner, mais tout avait été chamboulé lorsque la lieutenant avait reçu ce coup de téléphone l'obligeant à se rendre sur une scène de crime. Bien entendu, elle l'avait accompagnée, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cela, mais quand on lui avait donné l'ordre d'attendre dehors, elle s'était doutée que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle avait bien eu raison... Ce corps, son sosie jusqu'à la robe qu'elle possédait et la carte d'identité qui était en tout point identique à la sienne, que devait-elle penser de tout cela ? Jamais encore, elle n'avait éprouvé un tel sentiment, bien sûr elle avait déjà eu peur, mais cette fois-ci, la peur lui broyait l'estomac, et en plus de cela s'ajoutait l'incompréhension totale de ce qui se passait.

La lieutenant, elle aussi encore figée sous le choc, ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Elle avait déjà dû faire face à d'étranges mise en scène, on en avait déjà voulu à sa vie ou à celle de la légiste, mais jamais encore elle ne s'était retrouvée face à cela. Néanmoins, elle reprit vite contenance quand elle vit que son amie à côté d'elle s'était mise à pleurer, naturellement elle la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle put sachant pertinemment qu'aucun mot n'arriverait à la consoler.

Une fois que la blonde fut remise de ses émotions, Jane décida d'inspecter la maison après avoir tout de même intimer l'ordre à la légiste de ne pas bouger. Après avoir pris en main son arme de service, la lieutenant commença à faire le tour des pièces méthodiquement pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait personne dans la maison. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas de mauvaise surprise et put rejoindre Maura qui l'attendait toujours au niveau de la porte d'entrée.

"- Tu vas pouvoir aller chercher quelques affaires à emmener, commença la brune, ce qui fit sursauter la blonde. Prend tout ce que tu peux et qui te semble important, après j'appellerai l'équipe scientifique pour qu'ils viennent voir s'ils ne peuvent pas trouver des indices attestant de l'identité de l'individu qui est venu ici."

Pour seule réponse, Maura hocha positivement la tête et commença à se diriger vers sa chambrer avant de se retourner et de remarquer que Jane ne la suivait pas. Elle lui prit alors la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, c'était sans doute stupide mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule maintenant.

La lieutenant ayant compris le sentiment de Maura l'avait suivi sans résister. Elle savait très bien ce que ressentait la légiste, ayant ressenti la même chose lorsqu'elle était tombée sur l'œuvre de l'apprenti de Hoyt, elle connaissait déjà Maura à l'époque, mais elle avait voulu se montrer forte en encaissant et en refusant l'aide qu'on lui proposait mais il est vrai que malgré cela la blonde était restée et l'avait soutenue, elle ne l'avait jamais remerciée pour cela mais elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante et elle savait que maintenant que son amie avait besoin d'elle, elle serait là.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Maura avait fini de rassembler ses affaires et qu'elle s'était assise sur le lit à côté d'elle où elle même s'était installée quelques instants plus tôt. Ce n'est que quand la blonde posa la tête sur son épaule qu'elle sortit de ses pensées, ne voulant pas la brusquer, elle passa son bras au-dessus des épaules de son amie et attendit que celle-ci se sente prête à s'en aller.

A cet instant précis, Maura se sentait bien, elle remerciait intérieurement la brune de ne pas l'avoir repoussée et de rester avec elle. Elle savait qu'elles ne pourraient pas rester là indéfiniment mais pour le moment elle voulait juste profiter, essayant d'oublier les événements précédents. Lorsqu'elle jugea que cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elles étaient là, elle se releva doucement et se tourna vers Jane qui comprit le message et se leva à son tour. La lieutenant prit les affaires de Maura et après avoir pris sa main, se dirigea dehors pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Arrivées près de la voiture, elle mit le sac de la légiste dans le coffre et lui ouvrit la portière du côté passager pour que la blonde puisse s'installer. Après s'être assurée que Maura était bien installée, elle appela l'équipe scientifique puis Frost pour leur exposer la situation, en ayant tout de même laissée la portière ouverte pour que son amie puisse entendre. Une fois cela fait, elle s'adossa au capot attendant leur arrivé en jetant des coups d'œil fréquents à la blonde pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, du moins aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait. Lorsque son collègue arriva à peine quelques instants plus tard accompagné de Korsak, elle leur réexpliqua ce qui s'était passé et l'état dans lequel était la maison quand elles étaient arrivées. Suite à cela, elle s'excusa auprès d'eux en les prévenant qu'elle emmenait Maura chez elle pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.

Le trajet les séparant de l'appartement de Jane se fit dans le silence. La lieutenant s'inquiétait sincèrement pour son maie, celle-ci n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis qu'elle avait vu sa maison saccagée, la brune comprenait mais elle aurait tellement préféré que la blonde parle, se confit sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour l'avoir vécu, la brune savait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas se refermer sur soi-même car à un moment donné le trop plein d'émotions vous fait craquer. Mais à côté d'elle, Maura restait muette...

Garées devant l'appartement, Jane retint Maura quand celle-ci voulu descendre de la voiture.

"- Attend, déclara la brune sa main toujours sur l'épaule de son amie, tu n'es pas seule Maura. Je comprend ce que tu ressens. Quand j'ai appris que Hoyt avait formé un apprenti, quand j'ai découvert qu'il s'était évadé de prison, tout autour de moi s'est écroulé, toutes mes certitudes ont été faussées. Je pensais ne jamais plus avoir à faire à lui mais je m'était trompée. J'avais la peur à longueur de temps qui me tiraillait l'estomac. Je ne voulais pas le montrer, j'ai eu du mal à me faire une place en tant que femme dans la police, je ne voulais pas que ce taré soit satisfait d'avoir réussi à me faire peur donc je me suis menti à moi-même en me convaincant que tout allait bien... J'ai fait des cauchemars, même après qu'on l'est remis en prison. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, je suis là Maura, tu n'es pas seule..."

La lieutenant ne s'attendait pas à ce que Maura lui réponde, elle sortit donc de la voiture, en fit le tour pour ouvrir à la blonde et alla chercher les affaires dans le coffre. Après cela, elles montèrent et une fois dans l'appartement, Jane proposa à son amie de se reposer dans sa chambre. Maura accepta exténuée par les événements.

"- Tu peux rester ? demanda-t-elle à la brune qui s'apprêtait à sortir après avoir déposé le sac au bord du lit."

Pour répondre, Jane lui sourit et vint se placer au côté de son amie déjà allongée dans le lit, ayant juste enlever ses escarpins, elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle jusqu'à ce que Maura s'endorme.

 **Voilà ^^ Je ne sais pas si il est plus long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, le prochain sera plus basé sur l'enquête et son évolution :) N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ^^**  
 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !  
PS : Désolée si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, je fais de mon mieux ^^**


	18. Chapitre 18

**La suite est là, comme promis vous allez pouvoir voir comment évolue l'enquête :) Je remercie comme même ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, et tous ceux qui lisent ;)**

Chapitre 18 : 

Le son strident de son alarme réveilla Jane qui avait fini par tomber dans les bras de Morphée après la légiste. Elle l'éteignit rapidement pour éviter que cela ne réveille aussi Maura et commença à se lever pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle releva le drap sur son amie pour ne pas que celle-ci attrape froid et ferma derrière elle.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle sortit le nécessaire pour préparer à manger et débuta la cuisson des pancakes. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui elle devrait se rendre au poste pour élucider le meurtre du sosie de Maura et espérait réellement que la police scientifique ait trouvé des indices exploitables pour qu'ils puissent avoir des pistes à suivre.

Dans la chambre, la blonde s'était réveillée en sentant l'odeur du café et des pancakes, elle devait se lever mais n'en avait aucune envie. Elle était sûre que Jane l'obligerait à rester pour ne pas qu'elle s'expose au danger mais la perspective de passer la journée seule devant la télévision, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, ne la réjouissait guère. Néanmoins pour voir son amie, elle finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"- Bonjour toi, lança joyeusement la brune en voyant débarquer son amie dans la pièce, bien dormi ?

\- Bizarrement, plutôt bien oui.

\- J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, donc café moulu au préalable pour toi et en accompagnement, il y a des pancakes, de la confiture ou alors plus classique, du lait et des céréales, je te laisse te servir donc fais toi plaisir !

\- Merci."

Alors que Maura commençait à manger après s'être servie, Jane se permit de l'observer, elle semblait avoir bien dormi, n'ayant pas de signes visibles de fatigue, elle portait encore ses vêtements de la veille qui s'étaient froissés durant la nuit, son brushing d'habitude parfait, s'était quelque peu défait mais cela n'enlevait rien de sa beauté. Tout semblait donc aller pour le mieux, et si elle n'avait pas eu connaissance des événements passés, elle aurait pu croire que c'était un jour comme les autres.

Trois coups furent frappés à sa porte, aussitôt elle alla chercher son arme et fit signe à Maura de rester où elle était. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte d'entrée et regarda à travers le judas et voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Frost et Korsak, elle enleva les loquets de sécurité et leur ouvrit.

"- Hi, salua Frost.

\- Tu as l'air bien heureux, constata la brune.

\- J'ai trouvé une planque pour Maura, on ne peut pas la laisser chez elle, car il semblerait que le meurtrier connaisse déjà son adresse, donc je me suis renseigné cette nuit et j'ai trouvé une magnifique...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupa Jane, il est hors de question que je laisse Maura seule, elle va donc rester là.

\- Mais je pensais que je pourrais rester avec elle, déclara timidement Frost.

\- On a besoin de tout le monde pour arrêter ce taré.

\- Mais toi, tu vas bien...

\- Non, dans la journée Maura viendra avec nous et restera en notre compagnie dans les bureaux, Pike se chargera de l'autopsie. Personne n'osera jamais venir lui faire du mal dans les locaux même de la police donc c'est le meilleur endroit pour sa sécurité.

\- Je... d'accord."

Frost n'osa pas contredira la lieutenant par peur, mais il fallait aussi avouer que son plan tenait la route. Après ça, la brune les invita à s'installer devant la télévision le temps qu'elles finissent de se préparer, ils partiraient ensuite tous ensemble pour se rendre directement au poste où ils commenceraient à enquêter.

Arrivés au poste, ils prirent place à leur bureau et Jane invita Maura à s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, elle n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot, bien sûr, elle avait d'abord été surprise que son amie veuille qu'elle les accompagne mais préférait cela que de rester seule et n'avoir rien à faire, au moins ici, elle pourrait essayer de se rendre utile. Durant tout le trajet elle avait réfléchi au possible suspect qui pourrait lui en vouloir mais n'avait trouvé personne de potentiellement dangereux ou du moins capable d'aller aussi loin.

A peine installés, Angela déboula et vint serrer la blonde dans ses bras.

"- J'ai eu si peur, ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ? Il ne t'est rien arrivé ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ils vont le coincer, on ne le laissera pas te faire de mal.

\- Calme toi maman, je te l'ai déjà dit, elle n'a rien, d'accord ? Laisse la un peu souffler, déclara Jane.

\- Désolée, je m'inquiétais... répondit Angela en baissant les yeux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Angela, comme Jane vous l'a dit tout va bien. Mais et vous ? Où est-ce que vous avez dormi ? demanda tout à coup Maura."

La blonde l'avait complètement oublié, mais il est vrai que sa maison saccagée avait aussi dû empêcher Angela d'y dormir.

"- Frankie s'est gentiment proposé pour m'héberger le temps que l'assassin soit retrouvé.

\- Vous le remercierez pour moi.

\- Oh, tu auras sans doute l'opportunité de le faire dans la journée, il va bien finir par passer au poste."

La mère Rizzoli prit encore une fois la légiste dans ses bras avant de retourner travailler, l'équipe put alors commencer à étudier le dossier.

Ils avaient réussi à trouver la véritable identité du cadavre en entrant ses empreintes dans la base de données, celle-ci étant répertoriée pour conduite en état d'ivresse, ils avaient eu une correspondance : Sally Holmes. Ils avaient donc fait des recherches sur cette femme : elle était mariée depuis dix ans à un homme du nom de Dave Holmes, n'avait pas d'enfants, ni de famille, ses parents étaient morts avant même qu'elle n'épouse Dave et n'avait ni frères ni sœurs. Elle travaillait en tant que comptable dans une grande entreprise spécialisée dans la vente d'affaire de danse. Mais parmi toutes les informations qu'ils avaient découvertes, aucune ne leur apporta de suspects potentiels, il y avait bien le mari mais d'après Maura il n'y avait aucun lien, elle ne le connaissait pas et ne se souvenait pas avoir eu à faire à lui. Ils le convoquèrent tout de même mais il avait semblé réellement chamboulé lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé la mort de sa femme.

Ils avaient passé la fin de la matinée à chercher des pistes, mais ils n'avaient rien. La police scientifique, la veille, n'avait trouvé aucun indice, que ce soit des empreintes, de l'ADN ou encore des traces d'une quelconque visite, la scène de crime tout comme la maison de Maura avait minutieusement été nettoyées, le tueur semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. L'après-midi, Dave viendrait, ils pourraient donc l'interroger et peut-être en savoir plus.

La légiste, avec l'aide de Frost qui avait insisté pour travailler avec elle, avaient tenté de dresser une liste des personnes qui seraient susceptibles de lui en vouloir, la plupart étant des individus qui avaient purgé une peine de prison à cause de son témoignage. Mais tout le monde savait que cette liste ne les mènerait sans doute à rien.

 **Et voilà c'est fini, en espérant que cela vous plait toujours :) N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir.**  
 **Pour ma part, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Voilà le chapitre 19 en espérant que tout va bien pour vous, comme promis, il est plus centré sur l'enquête et sa résolution :) bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

Chapitre 19 :

Aux alentours de quinze heures, Dave Holmes arriva enfin au poste et fut directement emmené dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Jane décida d'attendre un peu avant de le rejoindre pour le laisser mariner, elle savait que rien ne le reliait au meurtre, n'ayant trouvé aucun indice l'impliquant directement ou même le plaçant sur la scène de crime, mais il restait aussi un de leur dernier espoir, jusqu'à maintenant, et même avec toutes les recherches effectuées, ils n'avaient rien trouvés, personne n'était sorti du lot, ils n'avaient aucun suspect potentiel. Jane commençait à désespérer mais le simple fait de savoir son amie en danger la reboostait. Elle n'abandonnerait pas tant que ce taré ne serait pas derrière les barreaux !

Après une demi-heure à avoir fait patienter le mari de la victime, elle se décida enfin à aller le rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle eut une impression bizarre, comme si la personne en face d'elle lui était connu, elle eut beau réfléchir, elle était quasiment sûre de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant, elle mit donc cela de côté en se promettant, une fois sortie, d'aller demandé des explications à Maura. Pour l'instant, elle devait se concentrer sur son interrogatoire et essayer d'obtenir le plus d'informations possibles.

"- Merci d'être venu, M. Holmes.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, si je peux aider à retrouver l'assassin de ma femme, je le ferais, répondit-il avec de la haine dans la voix.

\- J'ai pu lire que vous étiez mariés depuis déjà dix ans.

\- Les dix plus belles années de ma vie, murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même, avec une mélancolie notable dans sa voix."

Avant de continuer, Jane se permit de l'observer pendant qu'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées. C'était un bel homme, âgé de la quarantaine, des cheveux bruns, courts, une barbe naissante, habillé d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt simple, blanc, la carrure d'un sportif ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu de son métier de professeur de sport pour les enfants défavorisés, il est vrai qu'avec certains gamins, il fallait en imposer si on voulait se faire respecter. Il n'avait aucun signe particulier mais devait tout de même se faire retourner des têtes lorsqu'il se baladait.

L'autopsie n'avait pas encore été effectuée et la cause de la mort restait un mystère mais quel quelle soit Dave aurait eu la force de la tuer, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

"- Je vais être directe avec vous, aviez-vous un quelconque problème avec votre femme ?

\- Vous me suspectez lieutenant ? demanda-t-il tout naturellement.

\- Je dirais plutôt que je n'écarte aucune piste.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je vous répondrai qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec ma femme. Il y avait bien entendu certains points sur lesquels nous n'étions pas d'accord, mais cela est commun aux couples n'est-ce pas ?

\- Lui connaissiez-vous des ennemis, continua-t-elle, avait-elle déjà reçu des menaces ? Avant sa mort, n'y a-t-il pas eu des changements dans son comportement ? N'importe quoi qui aurait pu présager que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

\- Est-ce que je connais quelqu'un qui aurait pu en vouloir à la vie de ma femme ? Non. Est-ce qu'elle était bizarre ces derniers-jours ? Non plus. Ma femme aimait les gens qui l'entouraient et c'était réciproque.

\- Et à son travail ?

\- Elle était vendeuse dans un magasin pour affaire de danse, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer ? répondit-il comme si cela était évident.

\- Bon, j'ai eu les réponses que je voulais, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Nous vous recontacterons en cas de besoin, mais j'espère que nous ne le ferons que quand nous aurons trouver l'assassin de votre femme.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison que vous le fassiez avant, annonça-t-il sûr de lui. Au revoir lieutenant et bonne fin de journée."

Jamais encore elle n'était tombé sur quelqu'un comme monsieur Holmes, lorsqu'ils l'avaient appelé pour le prévenir, celui-ci était en déplacement dans une banlieue voisine où ils avaient eu besoin de lieu, il avait semblé bouleverser par la nouvelle, mais son comportement lors de l'interrogatoire était complètement différent, il semblait maître de ses émotions, entièrement confiant et le meurtre de sa femme n'avait l'air de lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Elle en avait fait des interrogatoires mais jamais elle n'avait encore assisté à cela.

C'est donc toujours perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle retourna dans les bureaux pour exposer ce qu'il s'était passé à ses collègues et pour parler à Maura de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle l'avait vu. Une fois arrivée, elle vit que seul Frost et Korsak étaient présents.

"- Où est Maura ? demanda-t-elle paniquée en regardant partout autour d'elle espérant apercevoir la légiste.

\- Calme toi, lança Korsak en la voyant s'affoler, elle est descendu assister à l'autopsie après que Pike ait appelé pour prévenir qu'il la commençait."

Elle entendit à peine Korsak finir qu'elle entrait dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre à la morgue, dès que celui-ci arriva, elle en sortit et entra dans la salle d'autopsie, elle vit aussitôt la blonde et se dirigea vers elle, celle-ci avait à peine eu le temps de se retourner après avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir qu'elle se retrouvait dans les bras de son amie.

"- Ca va Jane ?

\- Non, dit cette-dernière en se dégageant, tu n'étais pas en haut quand je suis arrivée, je ne te voyais pas, je...

\- Je suis là, tout va bien! D'accord ?

\- Désolée... je, j'ai eu peur quand je ne t'ai pas vu, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...

\- Mais tu es là ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit la lieutenant très sérieusement.

\- Alors il n'y a pas de problèmes."

Jane reprit alors son amie dans ses bras mais dû la lâcher à contrecœur quand Pike arriva pour commencer l'autopsie, néanmoins elle ne lâcha pas sa main comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là.

Pike de son côté avait préparé les instruments pour l'autopsie et après avoir enfiler sa blouse et s'être lavé les mains, il commença l'incision en Y, quant aux deux femmes, elles se tenaient de l'autre côté de la table, silencieuse, attendant des réponses à leurs questions. Le légiste continua les manipulations habituelles en retirant les organes tel que le cœur et le foie mais rien encore ne le mettait sur la piste de la cause de la mort. D'après ce qu'il voyait, elle était en bonne santé avant de mourir et rien n'indiquait par exemple qu'elle avait été empoisonnée. Il espérait réellement trouver quelque chose, le scanner qu'il avait fait au préalable n'indiquait aucune balle, elle n'avait donc pas été tuée après s'être fait tirer dessus. Et maintenant que l'autopsie ne menait à rien, il ne lui restait plus que le scanner du squelette mais rien n'indiquait non plus qu'elle avait pu être frappée.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'elle au niveau du cou, demanda subitement Jane en rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- C'est bizarre, on dirait comme une couche de..."

Mais Maura ne finit pas sa phrase, allant chercher une pince pour soulever ce qui se trouvait sur le cou de la victime. En commençant à tirer dessus, elle remarqua que cela était plus long qu'elle ne l'avait pensé et continua donc sa manipulation. Lorsqu'elle en eut retirer une bonne partie du visage de Sally, une de leur question trouva une réponse, la victime portait un masque...

 **Voilà ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais je ne suis pas sympa d'arrêter là, mais au moins vous avez déjà obtenu une réponse :P N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ^^**  
 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Voilà la suite ! J'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir le poster celui-là mais j'ai finalement réussi, avec un peu de volonté on arrive à tout ;) En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos mises en favoris (je sais je me répéte mais vous méritez qu'on vous remercie) Mais je n'oublie pas les lecteurs de l'ombre, merci à vous aussi :) Bon je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse lire le chapitre et découvrir la suite de l'enquête !**

Chapitre 20 :

"- Mais ce n'est pas possible ?! déclara Frost avec véhémence."

Après leur découverte, Jane et Maura étaient tout de suite remontées dans les bureaux pour en discuter avec leur collègues, bien entendu ceux-ci avaient été plus que surpris en l'apprenant, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cela, mais à ce sentiment s'ajoutait aussi l'incompréhension. Frost qui avait été sans doute plus rapide que les autres à faire le lien avait eu le reflexe de retourner voir dans l'historique la correspondance de leur victime, car quand ils avaient rentré les empreintes et qu'un résultat s'était affiché , il y avait comme à l'accoutumée une photo, or celle-ci ne correspondait en rien au visage du cadavre présent à la morgue, la photo était belle et bien une photo représentant Maura !

Après cela, ils étaient sûrs que le meurtrier avait fait en sorte de lier la légiste à l'histoire, autrement pourquoi aurait-il pris le temps de la masquer ? Quand ils avaient vu le corps pour la première fois, ils avaient tout de suite su que l'enquête ne serait pas facile, mais ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à cela.

Jane se reprit tout de même rapidement, un nouvel élément était arrivé, il fallait en tirer profit, elle partagea alors les tâches, Frost devait trouver l'origine de la photo et essayer de remonter à celui qui l'avait modifié. Korsak, quant à lui, devait continuer à chercher de potentiel ennemis dans l'entourage de Maura et dans les enquêtes qu'elle avait pu aider à boucler, pendant qu'elle-même et la légiste retournaient à la morgue voir si Pike avait avancé.

Elles avaient à peine franchi la porte de la morgue que Jane empêcha Maura d'aller plus loin et lui fit signe tout en lui souriant d'écouter. La légiste tendit alors l'oreille et put entendre Pike murmurer qu'il était un idiot. Celui-ci ne les avait pas entendues arriver, concentrer à recoudre l'incision, de plus se trouvant dos à la porte, il ne les avait pas vues non plus.

"- Non mais quel idiot ! J'aurai dû le voir... Comment j'ai pu rater quelque chose comme cela ? se répétait-il sans cesse depuis que les deux femmes l'avait laissé seul terminer l'autopsie.

\- Lui qui se croyait meilleur que tout le monde, il va peut-être prendre conscience de la réalité, déclara Jane tout bas à l'oreille de la blonde."

Celle-ci sentait son cœur battre frénétiquement, lorsqu'elle avait vu la lieutenant se pencher vers elle, elle n'avait pu empêcher son regard de dévier sur les lèvres de la brune, de plus sentir le souffle de Jane sur sa peau ne l'avait pas aidé à se concentrer. Mais il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, elles étaient en plein milieu d'une enquête et qui plus est, elle semblait en être au cœur. Elle devait mettre ses sentiments de côté pour l'instant et se concentrer, pour faire bonne figure elle sourit comme même à la lieutenant avant de signaler leur présence à Pike, qui surprit, sursauta ce qui amusa beaucoup intérieurement Maura qui ne se permit tout de même pas de rire.

"- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda la blonde.

\- La cause de la mort, répondit le légiste ayant recouvert ses esprits.

\- Et ? questionna Jane impatiente.

\- On lui a fracassé le crâne... Vous pouvez vous approcher vous savez, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elles restaient en retrait."

Elles s'approchèrent donc et virent alors le crâne complètement défoncé de la victime.

"- Après que vous soyez parties, j'ai complètement enlevé la masque, qui je dirais est en silicone et j'ai alors vu ça, fit-il en désignant la tête de la victime. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que c'est la cause de la mort. On a dû la frapper violemment avec un quelconque objet, j'ai trouvé justement un éclat dans la plaie que j'ai envoyé à analyser, ça nous indiquera peut-être la nature de l'objet. En tout cas, on la revêtue de ce masque après sa mort.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Maura avec incompréhension. Le corps ne devait même pas être encore rigide, ce qui signifie que le meurtrier a dû passer du temps à lui enfiler ce masque.

\- Pour être franc, je n'ai aucune explication, j'ai tout envoyé à analyser comme je l'ai dit. Donc vous obtiendrez peut-être des réponses grâce aux résultats.

\- Je l'espère... murmura la blonde."

Malheureusement celle-ci n'avait pas parlé assez bas car Jane l'entendit et remercia donc avec empressement Pike avant d'emmener Maura dans son bureau où elles s'assirent sur le canapé.

"- On ne devrait pas remonter pour aller dire à Frost et Korsak la cause de la mort ?

\- On va y aller, répondit la lieutenant, mais d'abord j'aimerais te parler. Cela fait combien de temps que l'on se connait ? Un moment déjà hein ? On en a résolu des affaires ensemble, un bon nombre même, certaines plus difficiles que d'autres mais à chaque fois on a réussi, ensemble. Celle-ci ne sera pas différente, on va finir par la bouclée. Même si pour l'instant, cela semble mal parti, cela ne serait pas la première fois, tant qu'on est ensemble, on y arrive."

Sans réfléchir et ne se rendant certainement pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Maura se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Jane, à travers ce baiser elle essaya de faire passer tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, lui montrer l'amour qu'elle pouvait éprouver à son égard. La brune qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela, ne chercha pas pour autant à rompre le baiser, au contraire, elle posa sa main sur la nuque de la légiste pour l'approfondir. Elles n'allèrent pas plus loin et se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Maura essaya alors de s'excuser en pensant avoir mal fait mais Jane l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, la légiste se laissa alors faire et se retrouva dans les bras de la brune.

Elles restèrent quelques minutes comme cela, pensant chacune à ce qu'il venait de se passer. La blonde avait agit sans réfléchir mais ne regrettait en rien son geste, elle avait déjà rêvé d'embrasser Jane, mais tous ses rêves étaient bien pâles face à la réalité, elle était incapable de nommer ce qu'elle avait ressenti, cela avait été tellement fort...

La lieutenant de son côté ne savait pas réellement pas quoi penser de tout cela. Bien entendu, elle savait que ses sentiments avaient dépassé le stade de l'amitié depuis déjà un moment mais ce qui lui faisait peur était la réaction de Maura, peut-être que celle-ci n'avait agit qu'à cause de la pression de l'enquête, et si c'était le cas alors à la fin de l'affaire voire avant, elle comprendrait qu'elle avait fait une erreur et tout serait fini. Elle lui demanderait sans doute d'oublier, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais en serait-elle capable ?

Malheureusement leur moment de calme fut brisé, encore une fois par la sonnerie du portable de Jane qui par obligation décrocha en voyant le nom de Korsak affiché.

"- Oui ?

\- On sait d'où vient la photo. Frost a réussi à retracer l'adresse IP de celui qui l'avait modifié.

\- On arrive."

Elle mit fin à la discussion et regarda Maura qui était encore dans ses bras, elle semblait heureuse et surtout elle souriait. La brune ne voulait pas mettre fin à cela mais si elle voulait boucler l'affaire au plus vite, elle était obligée. Elle se sépara donc de la blonde en lui répétant ce que Korsak venait de lui dire et elles remontèrent aux bureaux où les attendaient un Frost excité par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Fini ! J'espère que le premier baiser vous a plu ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé, vos avis compte surtout pour un moment comme celui-là. En parallele à cela l'enquête continue d'avancer, certes petit à petit mais ils découvrent de nouveaux indices à exploiter :)  
A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	21. Chapitre 21

**Hi tout le monde ! Je poste le chapitre 21 :) Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et tout ceux qui lisent mon histoire en silence ;) L'enquête va avancer petit à petit tout comme la relation entre Maura et Jane ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 21 :

"- Alors tu as découvert quoi ? demanda Jane à Frost qui venait de trouver l'origine de la photo.

\- J'ai pu remonter jusqu'à une adresse IP qui m'a conduite jusqu'au locaux de l'armée.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria la brune surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Il semblerait que celui ou celle qui ait modifié la photo d'identité de Sally pour la remplacer par une de Maura, a agit depuis un ordinateur des bureaux de l'armée.

\- Tu as une adresse exacte ?"

Frost répondit positivement et la brune décida alors de s'y rendre immédiatement pour interroger le propriétaire de l'ordinateur. Elle ordonna à Frost et à Korsak de l'accompagner, pour que le premier localise l'ordinateur et que le deuxième soit là en cas d'aide, elle ne voulait absolument pas que leur suspect leur échappe au risque de perdre une piste mais surtout du temps, temps durant lequel Maura serait encore en danger. Justement la légiste, Jane ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec elle, cela serait comme l'exposé directement au danger, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus la laisser seule. Korsak qui se doutait de la bataille qui se menait dans la tête de son amie, décida d'intervenir.

"- Maura n'aura qu'à rester avec l'agent Leroy, je suis sûr qu'il fera attention, comme cela, elle s'aura entre de bonne mains et on pourra s'occuper de se qu'on a faire sans s'inquiéter. Bien entendu, si vous le voulez bien docteur.

\- Oui bien sûr, de plus si les résultats des analyses arrivent, je vous les enverrai."

La brune n'était pas rassurée mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, c'est donc à contrecœur qu'elle mit l'agent Leroy au courant et l'obligea à faire attention, le menaçant que si il arrivait quoique ce soit à la blonde, il serait pleinement responsable. Celui-ci ne se démonta pas, connaissant la réputation de la brune et la manière qu'elle avait de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Une fois cela fait Jane se retourna vers la légiste en lui faisant promettre de ne rien faire de stupide, suite à cela s'installa un silence pesant, ce qui s'était passé au sous-sol étant encore dans les esprits. Néanmoins, la brune prit son courage à deux mains et embrassa Maura sur la joue, n'osant faire plus, elle fit ensuite demi-tour pour rejoindre Korsak et Frost qui l'attendait, prêts à y aller.

En à peine un quart d'heure, les policiers arrivèrent aux bureaux de l'armée. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Jane entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être l'accueil, très vite elle fut rejointe par ses collègues. Frost prit la parole en demandant à la secrétaire de lui fournir l'endroit exact où se situait l'ordinateur qui correspondait à l'adresse IP qu'il avait trouvé. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier après avoir vu les plaques qui attestaient de leur identité et en quelques clics, elle leur procura le numéro du bureau où se trouvait l'ordinateur. Sans attendre, ils gagnèrent le bureau et y entrèrent sans y être invité.

"- En tant que personne civilisé, il est plus poli, avant d'entrer quelque part, de frapper, déclara le capitaine Montgomery sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

\- Brigade criminelle de Boston, riposta Jane."

Aussitôt le capitaine se redressa et ferma son ordinateur.

"- Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Il semblerait que votre ordinateur ait été utilisé pour modifier des photos d'identité et ainsi mettre en danger une de nos collègue."

La brune avait volontairement omis de le lier directement au meurtre pour éviter qu'il ne se brague. Elle savait que comme cela elle avait plus de chance d'obtenir des aveux, la manière forte ne marchant pas toujours.

"- Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas avoir fait de telles manipulations avec mon ordinateur. De plus, je reviens tout juste d'une intervention, cela fait trois mois que j'étais en mission sur un porte-avion, je ne suis rentré que depuis une semaine et je n'ai remis les pieds ici que depuis cet après-midi.

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il pu l'utiliser pendant votre absence ? demanda Korsak, ne voulant pas perdre à nouveau une piste.

\- Je ne pense pas mais il faudrait demander à ma secrétaire Sandy, il arrive qu'en cas de nécessité les ordinateurs des absents soient utilisés.

\- Ce qui signifie que votre ordinateur n'est pas protéger ? questionna Frost.

\- Si bien sûr, mais nous avons un mot de passe par secteur ce qui signifie que tous les employés de cet étage possède le même.

\- Merci, conclut Jane.

\- De rien, je n'ai pas l'impression de vous avoir aidé mais j'espère que vous arriverez à mettre la main sur l'homme qui a fait cela, déclara sincèrement le capitaine."

Une fois sortie du bureau, la lieutenant décida de suivre le conseil du capitaine et d'aller parler avec sa secrétaire, elle n'était pas sûre que cela mènerait à quelque chose mais au point où ils en étaient, elle se devait de suivre chaque piste. Arrivée devant Sandy, elle se présenta rapidement et demanda aussitôt si l'ordinateur du capitaine Montgomery avait pu être utilisé pendant son absence.

"- Pour être franche, je ne pense pas qu'il ait été utilisé, répondit la secrétaire. Mais je sais qu'hier soir quelqu'un a dû se connecter avec car quand je suis arrivée ce matin, l'ordinateur était encore allumé ce qui n'était absolument pas normal, surtout qu'en général en cas d'absence du capitaine, on me demande systématiquement l'autorisation pour l'utiliser.

\- Vous lui en avez parlé ?

\- Au capitaine ? Non, j'ai d'abord pensé que c'était un oubli de ma part mais lorsque je suis allée dans l'historique, celui-ci avait été minutieusement et entièrement effacé. Néanmoins en cas de problème ou en cas d'ouverture d'un dossier classé secret, je suis immédiatement prévenue, or comme ça n'a pas été le cas, j'ai jugé que cela ne devait pas être grave, peut-être est-ce un collègue qui l'a utilisé en omettant de me le dire.

\- Vous auriez des caméras qui nous permettraient d'identifier l'utilisateur ?"

Celle-ci ne répondit pas faisant une manipulation sur son ordinateur.

"- Voilà, reprit-elle, j'ai tout envoyé directement à votre poste."

Les policiers la remercièrent et regagnèrent leur voiture pour retourner au poste. En chemin, Jane demanda à Frost l'heure à laquelle les photos avaient été modifiées, celui-ci affirma que cela avait été réalisé aux alentours de vingt et une heure trente, cela correspondait donc aux dires de la secrétaire, il ne restait donc maintenant qu'à visionner les enregistrements et à trouver celui qui était à l'origine de tout cela.

Au poste, ils se rendirent immédiatement dans les bureaux, Frost et Korsak pour commencer le visionnement et Jane pour aller prévenir Maura de leur découverte, mais arrivés à leur étage, ils purent voir l'agitation qui y régnait. Aussitôt la brune commença à s'inquiéter, elle avait beau regarder partout, elle ne voyait pas la légiste, elle aperçut néanmoins Frankie et se dirigea immédiatement vers lui. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit la terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, son frère venait de lui annoncer que Maura avait disparu ! Elle qui éprouvait à peine quelques instants plus tôt de la joie à l'idée d'avoir enfin une piste et de pouvoir l'annoncer à son amie, voyait tous ses espoirs s'anéantirent. Sous l'émotion, ses jambes la lâchèrent et Korsak réussit de justesse à la rattraper, sans qu'elle ne puissent les arrêter, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, et elle ne pensa plus à rien, son cerveau venait comme de s'arrêter, elle était anéantit...

 **Ne me détestez pas ^^ je vous promet de vous poster la suite la semaine prochaine pour ne pas vous laisser plus longtemps que nécessaire vous inquiétez pour Maura ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, il n'y a que grâce à cela que je peux avoir votre avis :)**  
 **Bonne semaine et à la semaine prochaine !**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Hi ! Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster la semaine dernière et je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^ j'essayerai de me rattraper la semaine prochaine, étant en vacances, je vais avoir plus de temps et je fais pouvoir m'avancer dans l'écriture de mes chapitres, comme cela, si une autre fois j'ai du retard je pourrais comme même vous rendre quelque chose :) Sur ce, je remercie comme même tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et ceux qui prennent tout simplement le temps de lire mon histoire, je ne vous embête pas plus, vous attendez déjà depuis assez longtemps ;) Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 22 :

"- Jane ? Ca va ?"

C'était Angela, après que la lieutenant avait appris que Maura avait disparu, elle s'était littéralement effondrée, ses collègues avaient bien essayé de la réconforter mais tout leurs efforts avaient semblé vain. Frankie avait alors décidé d'aller chercher sa mère qui pourrait peut-être avoir plus d'influence qu'eux. Et heureusement pour eux, cela sembla fonctionner, ayant entendu sa mère, Jane s'était retournée et avait enfin prit la parole.

"- Maura a disparu par ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule. On n'a aucune idée d'où elle peut être, on n'a aucune idée de l'identité du meurtrier. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? C'est Maura, je peux pas..."

Les sanglots reprirent et la brune ne put finir sa phrase, tous autour d'elle étaient silencieux et peinés de la voir dans cet état. Bien entendu tout le monde au poste appréciait la légiste et tous avaient été bouleversés en apprenant la nouvelle mais ajouter à cela le fait que la lieutenant Rizzoli, qui d'habitude était une femme assez froide et qui ne montrait que rarement ses émotions, était en pleurs avait secoué tout le poste qui s'était immédiatement renseigné auprès de Frost et Korsak pour pouvoir aider, il est vrai qu'en cas de force majeure comme celui-là, le poste se devait d'être uni et de se soutenir mutuellement.

"- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma chérie, essaya de la réconforter Angela. Dans tous les cas, elle t'aurait dit d'y aller. Et même si tu était restée, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Celui qui a fait cela devait l'observer pour savoir qu'elle était seule ! Tu n'aurais pas pu la protéger vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre, si tu étais restée, Maura serait peut-être encore là mais son ravisseur aurait juste reporté le kidnapping à plus tard.

\- Mais j'aurais pu...

\- Non, coupa sèchement la mère Rizzoli, tu n'y es pour rien !"

Au ton employé, Jane sut qu'il ne fallait mieux pas riposter à nouveau, elle se sentait extrêmement coupable mais Angela venait de réussir à la réconforter. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, Maura avait disparu et ce n'est pas en s'apitoyant sur son sort et en restant assise sur cette chaise qu'elle aillait l'aider !

Si il y une chose sur laquelle elle était sûre, c'était bien le lien entre l'affaire en cours et le kidnapping de Maura et si elle voulait retrouver son amie au plus vite, elle devait d'abord aller interroger l'agent Leroy pour savoir quand et comment la blonde avait disparu, ensuite elle devrait aller étudié la piste des caméras de surveillance des bâtiments de l'armée, ce qui l'aiderait peut-être à identifier celui ou celle qui avait modifié les photos. Sachant maintenant ce qu'elle devait faire, elle se leva et pour remercier sa mère de lui avoir redonné du courage, elle l'enlaça ce qui surprit grandement Angela qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela et surtout qui n'avait pas l'habitude que sa fille se montre si expressive et encore plus en public. La brune finit par s'écarter et lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de reprendre son rôle de lieutenant, elle ordonna alors à Korsak et à Frost de commencer à visionner les vidéos de surveillance, elle remercia aussi les autres agents présents en leur disant que si ils avaient besoin d'aide, ils n'hésiteraient pas à les solliciter, la plupart hochèrent la tête ou sourirent avant de retourner à leurs occupations, seul un resta, celui avec qui elle voulait parler. Elle s'approcha de lui et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir, ce n'était pas non plus son intention mais il avait conscience que la légiste avait disparu alors qu'il était censé la surveiller, il devait maintenant faire face aux conséquences néanmoins il n'eut pas la force de tenir le regard et détourna les yeux alors qu'elle était arrivée en face de lui.

"- Ce n'est pas de votre faute..."

Sous la surprise l'agent releva la tête et put voir que la lieutenant semblait sincère. Il avait pensé qu'elle lui crierait dessus en lui disant qu'il était un bon à rien à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance, d'ailleurs il aurait tout à fait compris si la brune avait agit comme cela, lui même s'en voulait et s'auto-réprimandait. Mais elle ne semblait pas en colère, au contraire, la tristesse était visible mais rien ne présageait qu'elle allait s'énerver et quand elle reprit, il fut d'autant plus étonné.

"- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, qui que ce soit, celui qui a fait cela est un pur taré et payera pour ses actes mais en aucun cas ce n'est de ta faute ! Ma mère a raison, si il n'avait pas pu le faire toute à l'heure il aurait trouvé un autre moyen. Je suis désolée que cela se soit produit alors qu'elle était sous ta surveillance mais ce n'est pas toi qui l'a enlevée donc tu n'y es pour rien."

Jane avait d'abord voulu le réprimander mais après tout si elle n'y était pour rien, lui non plus, le seul coupable était la personne qui détenait Maura en ce moment, elle avait alors su qu'il fallait qu'elle le réconforte comme sa propre mère venait de le faire, pour cela le tutoiement était venu automatiquement pensant que comme cela il comprendrait mieux qu'elle aussi connaissait ce sentiment de culpabilité.

Après s'être assuré qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle commença à l'interroger sur la disparition et ce qui avait précédé. Elle apprit alors qu'après qu'ils soient partis, Leroy l'avait emmenée à la cafétéria pour lui offrir un café où ils s'étaient posés quelques instants parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment où elle avait voulu aller aux toilettes, en vrai gentleman, il l'avait accompagnée et avait attendu devant. Au bout d'un certain temps ne la voyant toujours pas revenir, il avait commencé à s'inquiéter mais n'avait pas osé entrer à l'intérieur. En revanche quand il avait vu une autre femme vouloir entrer dans les toilettes, il lui avait demandé de lui dire si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'elle était ressortie, elle lui avait juré n'avoir vu personne, à ce moment-là, il n'avait plus hésiter et était entré dans les cabinets, quand il s'avéra qu'il était seul, il avait cherché une issue par laquelle la légiste aurait pu sortir et avait remarqué une ouverture à hauteur raisonnable pour être atteinte, sans doute une aération assez grande pour que quelqu'un puisse se glisser à l'intérieur mais cela avait soulevé un problème, l'agresseur aurait très bien pu arriver de par là mais il n'aurait jamais réussi à faire passer la légiste qui se serait sans doute débattue, or Leroy affirmait n'avoir rien entendu. Bien entendu il aurait pu l'endormir mais alors il lui aurait été impossible à lui tout seul de la soulever. Comment s'y était-il donc pris ?

Jane pensant avoir toutes les informations nécessaires retourna donc retrouver Korsak et Frost et leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait appris. De leur côté, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé, ils avaient visionné l'enregistrement à l'heure où tout laissait à penser que les photos avaient été modifiées mais les images n'étaient pas d'une qualité exceptionnelle, alors on voyait bien arrivé quelqu'un, d'après la posture, tout semblait indiqué que c'était un homme, mais c'était la seule information qu'ils avaient pu tirer de la vidéo et encore même celle-ci s'appuyait sur des suppositions, on pouvait aussi penser que l'homme savait où se situait la caméra ne la regardant pas une seule fois.

"- Je peux la voir ? demanda néanmoins la lieutenant."

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que la seule piste qu'ils possédaient et qui semblait pourtant prometteuse n'avait mené à rien, elle voulait s'en assurer par elle-même, même si elle savait qu'elle allait sans doute être déçu.

Elle la regarda une première fois, une deuxième fois mais la troisième fois elle se leva de son siège précipitamment pour se rapprocher de l'écran.

"- Reviens en arrière, reviens, dicta Jane à Frost qui s'exécuta non sans se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir. Stop, hurla-t-elle, là ! Avance doucement, doucement."

Ses deux collègues observèrent alors attentivement l'image mais ne semblaient rien voir.

"- Repasse le et faites attention à sa démarche, leur expliqua la brune en voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas.

\- Il boîte, remarqua alors Korsak."

 **Et voilà le chapitre 22 est fini, et avec ça on se rapproche petit à petit de la fin de cette fanfic :( En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça sera mon cadeau de Noël ;) D'ailleurs je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un joyeux Noël en avance, profitez bien des fêtes !**  
 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord un joyeux noël, certes avec quelques jours de retard ^^ j'espère néanmoins que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et un joyeux noël et que le père noël vous a gâté :p Je vous poste la suite comme promis dans les temps, j'espère que mon histoire ne vous ennuie pas trop, il est vrai que nous sommes au chapitre 23 et vous n'avez eu le droit qu'à un baiser entre nos deux héroïnes, j'espère donc ne pas vous lasser ^^ Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse lire le chapitre :)**

Chapitre 23 :

La vive lumière qui vint jusqu'à elle finit par la réveiller, elle ouvrit alors douloureusement les yeux et remarqua que le lieu qui l'entourait lui était inconnu. Elle eut beau essayer de se remémorer les évènements qui auraient pu la mener jusqu'ici, rien ne lui revint en mémoire et son mal de tête ne l'aida pas à réfléchir. Il lui arrivait de boire mais cela se limitait généralement à un verre de vin rouge et même lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'oublier, elle préférait se tourner vers Jane plutôt que vers l'alcool, ce n'était donc pas à cause de cela qu'elle était là. Mais hormis cette option, elle ne trouva pas d'éléments lui permettant de comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Maura essaya alors de se lever pour partir au plus vite et ne pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans ce lieu, mais quand elle chercha à se redresser, la chaine qui reliait fermement sa main à une barre en fer se situant juste derrière elle, l'en empêcha, elle tenta plusieurs fois de se dégager mais abandonna lorsque son poignet commença à lui faire mal. Elle sut néanmoins à ce moment-là que l'alcool n'y était pour rien et que son intuition était donc exacte, si elle était maintenu ici contre son gré, c'était sans doute qu'elle avait été emmenée de force, mais elle n'avait toujours aucun souvenir, la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, était d'avoir convaincu son amie d'aller avec Frost et Korsak étudier la piste du bâtiment de l'armée, après cela s'était le trou noir. Si on l'avait drogué, cela expliquerait son amnésie et étant donné qu'elle était incapable à cause de sa migraine de réfléchir plus longtemps, elle opta pour cette éventualité.

Maintenant qu'elle avait une idée de comment elle avait pu finir là, elle se concentra sur le lieu qui l'entourait. La pièce était maintenu dans la pénombre à l'exception faite d'une petite ouverture qui laissait passer la lumière extérieure et vu où celle-ci était située, elle ne devait pas se trouver dans un sous-sol mais plutôt au rez-de-chaussée d'un quelconque bâtiment. De plus, il semblait que deux autres fenêtres avaient été cloitrées, soit c'était une maison abandonnée, soit ses ravisseurs avaient fait cela dans le but que personne ne puisse la voir de l'extérieur. Mais la première possibilité semblait plus plausible car rien ne l'empêchait de crier, elle était certes maintenu de force mais même d'où elle était avec sa main libre et sa voix, elle pourrait se faire repérer ce qui laissait à penser qu'elle se trouvait plutôt dans un endroit isolé. En dehors de cela, cette pièce ne semblait avoir aucun détail distinct qui lui permettrait d'en apprendre plus sur ce lieu, il y avait bien quelques photos d'accrochées mais il lui était impossible de distinguer ce qui y était représenté.

A présent qu'elle en savait un petit plus sur le lieu où elle était retenue, elle essaya de trouver une manière qui lui permettrait d'en sortir, il n'y avait qu'une issue mais excepté le fait que la porte se situait trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre, la lumière filtrant en dessous laissait à penser qu'il y avait peut-être quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Et de toute manière avant de pouvoir sentir, elle devait se défaire des menottes qui l'entravaient or cela semblait impossible, elle n'avait rien à porté de main qui pourrait l'aider.

Ayant prit conscience qu'elle était bloquée ici, elle s'installa plus confortablement en laissant son dos reposer sur le mur derrière elle et laissa les larmes coulées. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre mais tout semblait perdu, seuls des gens extérieurs seraient capables de l'aider en la sortant d'ici, elle seule ne pourrait rien faire, elle était coincée avec pour unique occupation d'attendre...

Pendant ce temps au poste, l'équipe de Rizzoli continuait les recherches, cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Maura avait disparu et il commençait à se faire tard quand Cavanaugh arriva et leur ordonna de rentrer chez eux pour se reposer et revenir frais le lendemain.

"- Mais monsieur, lança Jane abasourdi, on ne peut pas abandonner maintenant, Maura est encore dans la nature, on ne sait pas où elle est...

\- Stop, coupa le lieutenant, je ne vous demande pas d'abandonner, je veux juste que vous rentriez chez vous, ce n'est pas en passant la nuit ici sans dormir que vous allez l'aider. Vous avez besoin de repos, vous serez plus efficace en forme que fatigué. Maintenant et sans discuter, vous allez prendre vos affaires, rentrez chez vous, vous détendre et dormir. Comme cela demain quand vous reviendrez, vous pourrez vous remettre à travailler sur l'affaire et si besoin je mettrai des hommes à votre disposition. A présent faites moi plaisir et partez. Oh ! Juste pour signaler, ça ne sert à rien de venir avant sept heures demain, on ne vous acceptera pas."

La brune ne répondit pas, elle savait que cela ne servait rien de riposter, elle récupéra donc sa veste et s'apprêtait à gagner la sortie quand Cavanaugh l'interpella.

"- On ne l'abandonne pas Jane, on tient tous beaucoup à Maura ici, on ne laissera personne lui faire de mal.

\- Merci..."

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la tutoyer et encore moins de l'appeler par son prénom mais il voyait bien qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurer et si elle perdait ses moyens, ils seraient alors dans l'incapacité de retrouver la légiste, elle était leur meilleure enquêtrice, il avait besoin qu'elle soit en forme et pour cela, il devait la soutenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la lieutenant d'abandonner si facilement, alors en partant, elle avait pris en douce le dossier en cours qu'elle avait glissé dans son sac à main. Elle savait que son patron avait raison, elle devait se reposer, mais pourrait-elle dormir tranquillement sans savoir comment allait Maura ? Elle décida alors de se faire un tableau qui récapitulerait tout ce qu'ils savaient, elle pourrait l'accrocher chez elle et le mettre à jour lorsqu'ils trouveraient de nouvelles informations, ce qui lui permettrait d'avoir toujours tous les renseignements nécessaires à son domicile sans avoir à revoler un quelconque dossier.

Pour l'instant, il savait que la victime du nom de Sally Holmes mariée depuis dix ans à Dave Holmes avait été retrouvée morte chez elle par un voisin qui avait directement appelé la police. Or en arrivant les enquêteurs avaient pu remarquer que tout une mise en scène avait été montée, on avait revêtu le cadavre d'une robe et d'un masque représentant en tout point Maura Isles, en plus de cela, on avait aussi placé une carte d'identité attestant que l'identité de la victime était la même que celle de la légiste. Tout d'abord, le mari avait été suspecté mais celui-ci semblait avoir un alibi qui restait néanmoins à prouver n'arrivant pas à joindre l'association pour laquelle il travaillait. D'après ses dires, elle ne semblait pas avoir d'ennemis or la cause de la mort indiquait que la personne qui lui avait fracassé le crâne lui en voulait. Ils avaient ensuite eu une piste qui les avait menés jusqu'à un bâtiment de l'armée d'où semblait avoir été modifié les photos mais on leur avait alors appris que l'ordinateur en question avait été utilisé par quelqu'un d'autre. D'après les vidéos de surveillance, celui qui avait fait cela était un homme, qui avait dû ou travaillait encore dans l'armée pour connaître les codes d'accès, même si Frost défendait l'idée qu'il avait très bien pu le pirater, Jane restait persuadée qu'il avait un lien avec cette organisation, autrement comment aurait-il eu connaissance de l'emplacement des caméras, du code d'accès mais aussi du fait que le capitaine Montgomery était en déplacement et qu'il pouvait donc avoir accès à son ordinateur ? Cette dernière information était classée secret défense et même en cas de piratage une alarme se serait automatiquement déclenchée, cependant rien n'avait été signalé, il était alors maintenant possible de défendre l'idée avec plus ou moins de certitude que l'homme avait été ou était encore militaire. De plus la vidéo montrait très clairement que cet homme boitait. Voilà à peu près toutes les informations que détenait à ce jour la lieutenant, après avoir donc fini de réaliser son tableau, elle décida de respecter le conseil du lieutenant et alla se coucher en gardant tout de même en mémoire, Maura, qui elle même pensait à sa belle brune en ce moment.

 **Et voilà, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose mais j'ai dû changer un peu mes plans, car certains d'entre vous voulait avoir des nouvelles de Maura et pour vous faire plaisir j'ai avancé un peu ce passage :) mais promis au prochain, on en apprendra plus sur l'identité du tueur et peut-être en même temps sur celle du kidnappeur. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire et à me dire la vérité sur ce que vous en pensez, en remerciant tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis ou tout simplement de lire :)**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Hi ! Bonne année à tous ! Que celle-ci soit remplie de joie, de bonheur et surtout qu'elle vous soit favorable :) j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, pour ma part les vacances prennent fins :/ mais pour bien les finir je vous poste le chapitre suivant ;)**

Chapitre 24 :

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Maura avait disparu et ils étaient toujours sans nouvelles. Toutes les pistes qu'ils avaient pu avoir n'étaient que perte de temps, aucune n'avaient abouti et le moral commençait à baiser au poste, bien entendu Frost et Korsak n'abandonnaient pas, ne serait ce que pour la légiste, mais il était clair que les ravisseurs n'avaient pas fait cela pour obtenir une rançon, en deux jours, ils n'avaient rien envoyé ou demandé, ils ne savaient donc pas si la blonde était encore en vie même s'ils l'espéraient de tout cœur.

De son côté Jane ne laissait rien transparaître, elle aussi savait que passer le délai des vingt-quatre heures sans nouvelles il était probable que la victime soit décédée mais elle ne pouvait s'y résigner. Elle continuait donc inlassablement à regarder la vidéo de surveillance du bâtiment de l'armée, seule piste qu'il leur avait appris quelque chose, mais malheureusement à cause de la qualité médiocre de l'enregistrement, ils n'avaient pas pu lancer de reconnaissance faciale, la lieutenant tentait donc de repérer n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider mais savait déjà que c'était peine perdue, elle l'avait déjà regardée des dizaines de fois sans rien déceler, pourtant elle ne voulait pas abandonner, en plus de cela dès qu'elle visionnait la vidéo, elle avait une impression de déjà vu mais sans savoir d'où celle-ci venait.

"- C'est pas possible ! s'énerva la brune en tapant du poing sur son bureau alors que la vidéo se finissait une nouvelle fois sans qu'elle n'ait rien trouvé.

\- Calme toi Jane, tenta Korsak, on va la retrouver.

\- Ah oui ? Et avec quoi ? On n'a rien, celui a l'origine de cela n'a rien laisser au hasard, en plus de cela on sait que c'est lié au meurtre et tu peux être sûr que celui qui a fait ça ne la porte dans son cœur, on n'a aucune preuve qu'elle soit encore en vie..."

Dire cela à voix haute était autre chose que de le penser, elle voulait se persuader du contraire, que Maura allait bien mais elle perdait petit à petit, elle aussi, tout espoir de la retrouver en vie... Suite à ses paroles, elle sortit en trombe du poste ne voulant pas que quelqu'un la voit à nouveau dans cet état. Une fois derrière le volant de sa voiture, elle ne chercha plus à contenir ses pleurs et laissa ses larmes coulées. Lorsqu'elle se calma et qu'elle retrouva ses esprits, elle se mit à penser à Maura, comme elle le faisait depuis quarante-huit heures, à toutes les habitudes qu'elle pouvait avoir, comme celle de venir sur une scène de crime toujours habiller magnifiquement bien prétextant que ce n'était pas un cadavre qui allait l'empêcher de bien s'habiller, ou encore celle de toujours trouver un lien avec la science et d'exposer son savoir sans pour autant prendre la grosse tête, l'urticaire qui l'attaquait dès qu'elle mentait, mais celle qu'elle préférait était sans aucun doute les sourires que la blonde n'adressaient qu'à elle, ceux qui égayaient sa journée.

"- Tu me manques Maura, c'est toujours quand on vous l'enlève que vous prenez conscience de l'importance de cette personne dans votre vie... Tous ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble, toutes les fois où tu m'as soutenu comme avec..."

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, tout à coup elle se remémora les derniers jours avec Casey et particulièrement de ce qu'il avait dit en sortant de chez Maura, "ce n'est pas fini !". Elle se mit alors à douter, aurait-il été capable de faire cela ? Elle n'était sûre de rien, elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle le pensait mais dans sa tête tout prenait sens, la haine que semblait avoir le coupable envers Maura, la mise en scène, mais aussi le lien avec l'armée et le fait que le suspect boitait, mais pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?!

Aussitôt elle sortit se sa voiture et regagna son bureau pour que Frost lui trouve des informations sur Casey Jones. Celui-ci fut d'abord étonné par la demande mais vu l'air sérieux que prenait la lieutenant, il n'en demanda pas plus et effectua les recherches. Il trouva alors que celui-ci avait acheté une petite cabane dans la forêt peu de temps après que Jane et lui ait rompu, en dehors de cela il n'avait fait que des petits achats pour se nourrir ou encore se vêtir, rien de bien suspect.

"- Regarde où il a travaillé après notre retour de Washington, ordonna Jane.

\- J'y crois pas..."

Le lieu correspondait au bâtiment de l'armée où ils s'étaient rendu durant l'enquête.

"- Comment c'est possible ? questionna Frost. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi après tout ce temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement la brune. Il en voulait à Maura, il pensait qu'elle faisait tout pour nous séparer. Tu te souviens de l'hématome qu'elle avait le jour où nous sommes allés chez elle ?"

Frost hocha positivement la tête.

"- C'était lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait cela maintenant, mais il est hors de question que je laisse Maura plus longtemps entre les mains de ce psychopathe ! "

Korsak qui avait suivi la discussion sans en prendre part proposa d'envoyer directement une équipe d'intervention à l'adresse indiquée.

"- Non, j'irai moi-même.

\- Mais on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable, essaya Frost pour la résonner.

\- C'est à, à peu près une heure et demie de route, continua la lieutenant sans prendre en compte la remarque de son collègue. Si je part maintenant, j'arriverai là-bas en début de soirée. Vous pourrez envoyer une équipe deux heures après que je sois partie seulement si je ne donne pas de nouvelles. On ne sait pas si c'est vraiment lui, même si tout laisse à le penser, donc vous me laissez agir. Promis je ne prendrai pas de risques inutiles, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de Korsak."

Korsak et Frost ne cherchèrent pas à discuter, lorsque la lieutenant était déterminée, il était très dur de la faire changer d'avis et en plus de cela ils n'avaient pas tout le temps qu'ils souhaitaient devant eux, le fait de sauver Maura devenant urgent.

"- Ok, mais tu nous appelles au moins une fois arrivée et avant d'y aller tête baissée, l'obligea le plus âgé."

La brune répondit positivement avant de partir directement vers sa voiture pour prendre la route au plus. Durant tout le trajet, elle ne fit que se questionner, pourquoi agissait-il maintenant ? Quel lien avait-il avec Sally Holmes ? L'avait-il tuée juste pour faire peur à la légiste avant de la kidnapper ou la connaissait-il ? Tant de questions sans réponses continuaient de tourner dans sa tête quand elle remarqua qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Avant de se diriger vers la maison, elle envoya un rapide message à Korsak le prévenant qu'elle était arrivée au lieu de l'appeler ne voulant pas perdre de temps, .

Avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, elle décida de faire le tour de la maison pour voir si il n'y avait pas d'autres issues en cas de problèmes, mais seule la porte principale était accessible, toutes les autres ouvertures ayant été condamnées ou impossible d'accès. Elle jugea donc qu'il était maintenant temps de pénétrer à l'intérieur, elle prit son courage à deux mains et actionna la poignée de la porte d'entrée qui n'était heureusement pas verrouillée. Une fois passé la porte, elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, une fois que cela fut fait, elle remarque qu'elle était dans un couloir qui donnait accès à quatre portes, en-dessous de l'une d'elle filtrait de la lumière, sans doute le lieu où était les ravisseurs et certainement Casey, elle serra donc les dents pour s'empêcher d'aller l'abattre sur le champs et continua sa route. Il lui restait trois portes derrière lesquelles étaient susceptible de se trouver Maura, elle en ouvra donc une première mais ce n'était qu'une salle de bain, elle se dirigea alors vers la deuxième et ne put retenir un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres, Maura était là, en vie ! Elle s'approcha alors tout en refermant derrière elle et en faisant un signe à Maura de ne pas faire de bruit. Une fois assez proche, elle posa ses mains sur les joues de la légiste et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle n'avait pu le faire qu'une fois mais cela lui avait manqué. La blonde fut elle aussi très réceptive au baiser, heureuse de revoir enfin Jane. Tout ce fit en douceur et Jane allait approfondir le baiser quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

"- Je t'attendais, je savais que tu finirais par venir."

Cette voix qu'elle avait entendu tant de fois lui fit froid dans le dos, elle se retourna alors doucement tout en restant devant Maura pour la protéger de son corps et vit alors Casey, comme elle l'avait pensé.

 **Et voilà ! Bonne chance pour ceux qui reprennent demain ^^ n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ou à m'envoyer un PM si vous préférez :)**  
 **Bonne semaine et à la prochaine !**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Hi ! Avant toute chose j'aimerais rendre hommage à Alan Rickman et à René Angélil. Le monde a perdu en ce début d'année deux grands hommes qui ont marqué à leur manière le monde du cinéma pour l'un et de la musique pour l'autre. Reposez en paix.**  
 **Maintenant je poste ce chapitre, en retard, je l'avoue mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, depuis dimanche je n'ai réussi à me connecter que grâce à mon portable, ce qui n'est pas très pratique pour poster un chapitre ^^ Dans tous les cas je met la suite (enfin :p)**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 25 :

"- N'avais-je pas raison en disant qu'elle finirait par nous séparer, n'est-ce pas ce qui a fini par arriver ?"

Une fois passée la surprise de le revoir en face d'elle la colère reprit le dessus et la lieutenant ne put retenir sa fureur plus longtemps.

"- Maura n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Tu penses vraiment que j'allais continuer à côtoyer un malade ?! Je croyais t'aimer, réellement, mais je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas de l'homme que tu étais devenu que j'étais amoureuse, j'aimais le lycéen que j'avais connu. Pourtant je suis restée, je pensais retrouver cet homme-là et puis je croyais que tu me comprenais, tu es un des seuls à ne pas avoir fui en apprenant mon métier, bien entendu tous les autres me faisait croire que mon travail n'était pas un problème, mais mes horaires et ma dévotion pour ce que je fais est très vite devenu...de trop. Je comprend, ils voulaient une femme, ils avaient un coup de vent, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? C'est moi. Je ne vais pas changer pour un homme. Et tu es arrivé... La seule personne qui arrivait à me faire quitter mon boulot plus rapidement ce trouve derrière moi, dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête désignant la légiste. Cependant tu as réussi à me faire quitter la poste pendant quatre mois, quatre mois qui se sont avérés intenses, mais malgré tout, nous étions heureux. Nous sommes rentrés et j'ai perdu de vue ma meilleure amie à mon plus grand damne..."

Malgré elle, n'arrivant pas à contrôler ses émotions aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, une larme franchit le barrage de ses yeux et continua son chemin le long de sa joue, néanmoins elle se reprit bien vite voulant finir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

"- Mais après notre retour tout a changé, notre bonheur semblait n'avoir jamais existé, tu es devenu méfiant. Je devais rentrer chaque soir après le travail sans faire de détour au risque de créer une dispute, j'en avais marre de cette vie guidée par un homme qui ne semblait pas se soucier de ce que je voulais, et pourtant, là encore je suis restée... jusqu'à ce que je remarque ce que j'avais en face de moi. Sans aucune gêne, tu as frappé Maura, et puis qu'est-ce tu as fait ensuite ? Tu es rentré tranquillement à la maison l'air de rien. Mais malheureusement pour toi, je l'ai appris, et la seule justification que tu m'ais donnée c'est que d'après toi, elle voulait nous séparer. Et dire que j'ai hésité à t'épouser, quelle naïve je fais !"

Après une courte pause pour essayer de souffler et de retrouver son calme, en vain, Jane continua plus remontée que jamais.

"- Mais ça ne t'a pas suffit, après tout le mal que tu lui as fait, tu as voulu en rajouter. Tu as tué une femme pour lui faire peur et ensuite la kidnapper. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait passé inaperçu ? Je me suis bien trompée sur ton compte."

Et plus pour elle-même elle rajouta

"- J'ai vécu en couple avec un psychopathe !"

Casey qui avait écouté tout du long le discours de la brune et l'avait encaissé sans froncer, préféra garder son masque impassible, ne devant surtout pas craquer maintenant et s'énerver si il voulait mener à bien son plan. Bien entendu, le fait d'entendre cela de la bouche de la lieutenant l'avait peiné et révolté mais il se devait de rester calme et prit donc la parole sans tenir compte de ce que venait de dire la femme qu'il aimait encore.

"- Tu l'as embrassée, ne le nie pas je t'ai vu. Mais l'aimes-tu ?"

Abasourdie, voilà comment était Jane à cet instant. Si elle s'attendait à quelque chose, ce n'était certainement pas à cela, il lui posait la question qu'elle même n'arrêtait pas de soulever. Depuis un moment déjà, bien avant leur premier baiser, elle s'interrogeait sur ses sentiments, l'aimait-elle au point d'être capable de lui dire ces trois petits mots qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors adressé qu'à sa mère ? Elle était sûre que ses sentiments dépassaient le stade de l'amitié depuis longtemps mais était-ce de l'amour ? Elle fut néanmoins rapidement sortie de ses songes lorsque le militaire, remarquant son silence, voulu en profiter en reprenant la parole.

"- Tu hésites ? Alors cela prouve que la bataille n'est pas finie et qu'elle n'a pas encore gagné. De toute façon, t'a-t-elle avoué ce qu'elle ressentait ? Je serais même prêt à parier que c'est elle qui t'as embrassée la première.

\- Je n'hésite pas ! Il est juste hors de question que je t'avoue quoique ce soit !

\- C'est le seul truc que tu as retenu par rapport à ce que je viens de dire ? Mon hypothèse se vérifie donc.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? hurla Jane hors d'elle.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ? s'énerva Casey."

Voyant qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de la situation, il souffla quelques instants pour retrouver son calme avant d'enchainer.

"- Elle se moque de toi, expliqua-t-il avec douceur, elle veut semer le trouble dans ton esprit, te faire douter et cela marche ! Regarde toi, dit-il en la désignant, tu es venue directement ici alors que tu devais te douter que c'était un piège.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, coupa Maura."

Malgré son manque cruel de force, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Casey parler ainsi d'elle, jusqu'à maintenant la brune avait pris sa défense car elle-même n'avait pas pu le faire, d'abord sous le choc en apprenant l'identité de l'homme qui la maintenait en ce lieu contre son gré, il avait toujours fait en sorte de cacher son visage et de ne pas parler lorsqu'il allait la voir pour la nourrir ou vérifier qu'elle ne tentait rien de stupide, elle n'avait donc jamais pu ne serait-ce que soupçonné que c'était lui. Mais passé le stade de la surprise, elle avait été perdu ne comprenant pas les intentions de ce-dernier mais maintenant elle ne pouvait que réagir face à ses paroles.

"- Tu ne dois pas croire ce qu'il te dit Jane, jamais je n'aurais voulu te faire de mal, je ne t'ai jamais menti, je n'ai jamais regretté...

\- Fermes la ! cracha le militaire."

Il était trop tard, ses émotions avaient pris le dessus, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler et sous la colère, sans réfléchir à ses actes, il sortit l'arme qu'il possédait de sa ceinture et la pointa dans la direction de la légiste.

"- Maintenant que Jane est là, je vais pouvoir mettre fin à tes jours ! Tu ne la mérites pas ! Si elle ne me revient pas, il est hors de question que tu puisses en profiter..."

La lieutenant avait été prise au dépourvue, elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué que Casey possédait une arme et maintenant que celle-ci était dégainée, le moindre faux mouvement pouvait être fatal à Maura, elle pourrait elle-même prendre la sienne mais le militaire risquait d'être plus rapide et alors la blonde mourrait. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse vite pour mettre son amie hors de danger mais la pression et le fait que la personne visée soit Maura ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup à se concentrer et la déstabilisait.

Pendant ce temps, la légiste cherchait elle aussi le meilleur moyen de sauver la brune, car elle était prête à sacrifier sa vie mais rien ne lui prouvait avec certitude que suite à son décès, Casey la laisserait tranquille.

"- Laisse la partir et je ne résisterai pas, proposa alors la blonde.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Jane en se retournant pour observer son amie. Il n'est pas envisageable que je te laisse ici. Je suis venue te chercher donc soit je repart avec toi, soit je reste ici.

\- Mais Jane...

\- Il n'y a pas à discuter ! coupa la lieutenant."

Ayant maintenant été clair à ce sujet, elle se remit face au militaire et engagea la conversation.

"- J'aurai une dernière question à te poser avant qu'on ne parte.

\- Vous n'irez nul part ! On aura tout le temps de parler après que je lui aurait régler son compte. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien que tu te décales un peu, je ne voudrais pas te blesser accidentellement, or en restant devant elle, je risque de te faire mal en faisant feu.

\- Tu ne vas tirer sur personne aujourd'hui. A présent, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as tué Sally Holmes car j'ai beau présenter cela sous tous les angles possibles, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle, et surtout pourquoi en être arrivé jusqu'au meurtre ?

\- Tu as raison, tu mérites une explication. Si nous devons recommencer une relation, il ne faut pas que celle-ci soit basée sur des messages. Donc pour répondre à tes questions, je n'ai pas tué Sally.

\- Qui alors ? demanda la lieutenant en ne tiquant pas au mot relation.

\- C'est... Dave.

\- Mais quel lien a-t-il avec toi ? questionna la brune de plus en plus perdue.

\- Il a découvert que sa femme le trompait et ce soir-là quand elle est rentrée, il s'est peut-être un peu emporté. Ils ont commencé à se disputer et sous la colère, il est devenu violent et s'est mis à la frapper. Malheureusement une fois qu'il s'est calmé, il était trop tard, elle était morte. Il ne pouvait pas appeler les secours étant donné qu'il exerce dans une association venant en aide aux enfants, ça aurait été mal vu, de plus cela aurait porté les soupçons sur lui. Donc il a préféré m'appeler, j'ai servi avec lui à une époque et il s'est pris une balle pour moi, je lui devait bien ça. Alors j'y suis allé et quand j'ai vu le corps, j'ai vu une occasion unique de me venger. Mais j'avais besoin de temps, donc on a caché le cadavre et effacé tous les traces qu'ils pouvaient rester, tout ce que tu avais pu me dire m'a d'ailleurs été très utile, en particulier pour les traces de sang. Enfin bref, je me suis alors lancé dans la confection d'un masque en silicone en tout points identiques au visage de Maura, j'ai acheté une robe que j'avais déjà vu sur elle et je suis ensuite passé à la mise en scène, Dave trouvait cela bizarre mais il n'a rien dit et m'a même aidé. Bien entendu tout cela a été réalisé avec soin pour ne laisser aucun indice, c'est-à-dire que j'ai fait, par exemple, tous mes achats sous un nom bidon et avec une carte bancaire différente de la mienne, avec Dave nous ne nous sommes appelés que grâce à des portables jetables et surtout suite aux conseils d'un ami médecin, j'ai réussi à faire en sorte que d'après l'aspect du corps et la température de son foie, l'heure de la mort soit datée durant l'absence de Dave comme cela il était écarté des soupçons. Après cela, j'ai attendu, quand j'ai vu le voisin débarqué, je savais qu'il la verrait et préviendrait la police. Bingo ! Quelques minutes après, elle arrivait. Puis lorsque je t'ai vu toi même déboulée, je me suis rendu directement chez cette... trainée et j'ai mis sans dessus-dessous sa maison, en faisant attention à mettre des gants. Et la suite tu la connais, j'ai fini par la kidnapper pendant que tu avais le dos tourné et j'ai attendu que tu arrives, car je savais qu'avec ta détermination tu finirais par trouver..."

Il voulut continuer mais remarqua que c'était au tour de Jane de le pointer avec son arme, évidemment il savait qu'elle en possédait une et qu'elle la détenait mais celle-ci avait profité de son manque d'attention pendant son discours pour prendre la sienne. Désormais qu'il l'avait vu, il lui fallait agir vite, elle tira alors sur la jambe gauche de Casey qui surprit lâcha son arme qui vola quelques mètres plus loin et il s'écroula au sol. Jane se dépêcha d'aller récupérer l'arme et tout en gardant un œil sur lui, elle détacha Maura et l'aida à se lever, cette-dernière encore faible prit appui sur la brune en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, et alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la porte pour sortir au plus vite, le militaire voulut se remettre debout mais sa jambe ne le maintint pas et il se retrouva à nouveau au sol. Si il lui était impossible de se redresser, les deux femmes n'avaient plus rien à craindre et regagnèrent donc la voiture de la lieutenant d'où celle-ci appela une ambulance. Une fois cela fait, elle s'assura que Maura n'avait rien et se pencha vers elle pour reprendre où elles s'étaient arrêtées. A travers le baiser, la brune essaya de faire passer toute la joie qu'elle éprouvait à cette instant de la savoir saine et sauve.

 **Pour une fois le chapitre se termine bien :) j'espère que mon retard sera pardonné grâce en partie à ce chapitre que j'ai tâché de faire plus long ^^ n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ;)**  
 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Hi ! Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses, cela fait plus de deux semaines que je n'ai pas publié, mais je ne vous oublie pas ^^ pour être franche j'ai été largement occupé pendant la semaine avec un bac blanc suivi de mes oraux et du coup j'avais interdiction de toucher à l'ordinateur :/ mais je vous promet de me rattraper pendant les vacances (qui sont enfin arrivées XD) j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur ^^**

Chapitre 26 :

Après quelques instants de repos bien mérités durant lesquels les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas lâchées restant dans les bras l'une de l'autre, trop heureuse de se revoir, Jane décida qu'il était temps d'appeler ses collègues pour les prévenir de la situation et pour qu'ils puissent aller arrêter Dave Holmes.

"- Jane ! Ca va ? Tu as trouvé Maura ? Elle va bien ? demanda Korsak soucieux à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Tout va bien, on va bien, Maura est avec moi. J'ai appelé une ambulance pour qu'ils vérifient qu'elle n'ait rien. En attendant, il faudrait que tu envoies une équipe au chalet de Casey pour qu'ils l'accompagnent à l'hôpital et qu'ils le surveillent, et après cela il restera juste à coincer Dave Holmes.

\- Casey est blessé ? Et je pensais que Dave avait un alibi pour le meurtre de sa femme et qu'il n'était en rien lié à Casey, répondit surpris le détective.

\- Je t'expliquerais tout à notre retour, promis. Maintenant fais ce que je t'ai dit, je dois te laisser, l'ambulance arrive. A plus."

Et avant même que Korsak n'est le temps de répliquer, elle raccrocha. Suite à cela, elle se retourna et vit l'ambulance, feu et sirène allumés, se garer dans l'allée, elle serra alors un peu plus la main de la légiste qu'elle n'avait pas osée lâcher.

"- Eh ! lança la blonde pour capter l'attention de la lieutenant, je suis là, je n'ai rien."

Maura sentait que la brune était anxieuse, pour la réconforter, elle prit une dernière fois possession de ses lèvres avant de la guider vers l'infirmier qui se dirigeait vers elle.

"- Vous êtes bien le lieutenant Rizzoli ? Vous avez appelé les secours ?

\- Oui c'est bien moi. J'aimerais que vous vérifiez que le docteur Isles soit en forme. Et lorsque mes collègues arriveront, je vous guiderais à l'intérieur où un homme s'est pris une balle.

\- Je pense que si l'homme présent à l'intérieur a été blessé par balle, il faudrait mieux aller le chercher immédiatement.

\- Cet homme est un tueur, il est hors de question que je vous laisse y aller seul.

\- Mais vous êtes là ?! déclara le jeune homme étonné par ce qu'il entendait. La vie de cet homme est peut-être en jeu.

\- Ca m'est égal, je ne laisserais pas le docteur Isles seule.

\- Jane, je te dis que ça va, expliqua Maura, accompagne le, je ne bougerai pas d'ici de toute façon."

La brune regarda l'infirmier puis de nouveau la légiste qui lui sourit en indiquant le chalet d'un signe de tête, elle capitula donc et ordonna à l'homme d'aller chercher son matériel le temps qu'elle conduise Maura à l'arrière du véhicule où cette fois-ci une infirmière réaliserait les tests nécessaires pour vérifier ses constantes vitales.

"- Tu ne bouges pas ? demanda Jane.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'attend, va maintenant, somma gentiment la légiste."

La lieutenant embrassa donc une nouvelle fois ces lèvres dont elle ne pouvait déjà plus se passer. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée de la maison tout en dégainant son arme préférant rester prudente, puis avança lentement vérifiant toujours à droite et à gauche avant d'aller plus loin. Arrivée dans la pièce où se trouvait toujours Casey, elle remarqua que celui-ci semblait s'être évanoui suite au saignement de sa blessure, pour tout de même en être sûre, elle s'approcha et appuya sur la plaie, la douleur vive que son geste engendra fit reprendre conscience à Casey qui hurla.

"- C'est bon vous pouvez vous approcher."

Les différents médecins et infirmiers s'activèrent en vérifiant que l'hémorragie s'était stoppée avant de le placer sur une civière. Revenue à l'air libre, Jane le menotta aux barreaux l'entourant, s'assura qu'il ne pourrait rien faire et alla rejoindre Maura.

"- Où est-elle ? questionna la lieutenant surprise de ne pas trouver la légiste en compagnie de l'infirmière.

\- Elle va bien, je l'ai fait montée à 'intérieur du véhicule pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, j'ai fait les tests et il s'avère qu'elle a subi une légère déshydratation. Rien de grave, mais comme elle reste faible, j'ai préféré qu'elle s'allonge, expliqua calmement la jeune femme pour ne pas inquiéter plus que nécessaire son interlocutrice.

\- Je peux aller la voir ?

\- Bien sûr, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit je serais juste devant."

Après l'avoir remercier, la brune s'engouffra dans l'ambulance et trouva Maura allongée sur une civière regardant autour d'elle en souriant, tentant de reconnaître tous les instruments présents. Ne se lassant pas du spectacle s'offrant à elle, Jane resta là quelques secondes à la regarder amoureusement.

"- Tu es magnifique, lança alors la lieutenant le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Oh ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Je viens d'arriver."

Tout en disant cela, la brune s'était rapprochée jusqu'à pouvoir prendre la blonde dans ses bras, qui n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa faire en posant sa tête dans le cou de Jane. Celle-ci en profita pour l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne et se laisser transporter par la joie qui la submergeait à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait être en compagnie de celle qu'elle aimait et encore plus durant ces moments de tendresse.

Elle n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant, ces quelques jours passés loin de la légiste dans la peur d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle à chaque instants, lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle l'aimait. A présent, elle attendait juste le bon moment pour lui dire ces trois petits mots... Néanmoins des inquiétudes persistaient, la légiste prendrait-elle peur ? En était-elle déjà là ou était-ce trop tôt ? Tant de questions qui l'angoissaient. Mais après tout, elle ne faisait pas parti de ces femmes trouillardes, non, elle se battrait et attendrait le temps nécessaire si il le fallait. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à ce bonheur, elle se savait incapable d'y renoncer et de vivre sans.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, une équipe d'enquêteurs et de scientifiques arrivèrent et prirent le relais. Certains furent envoyés examiner le chalet et les alentours, les autres furent chargés d'escorter le blessé à l'hôpital et de le surveiller. Jane prit donc la décision de partir avec Maura pour rentrer et pouvoir se reposer n'ayant plus aucune obligations de rester. Le trajet se fit calmement, Jane ayant pris le volant et Maura s'étant endormi, sa tête reposant sur la vitre. Tout de même avant de regagner son appartement, la lieutenant fit un détour pour passer au commissariat où Korsak et Frost avaient ramené Dave Holmes après l'avoir arrêter. Arrivée devant le poste, la brune réveilla doucement Maura en lui expliquant où elles étaient. La légiste encore somnolente obtempéra en suivant la lieutenant jusqu'à la cafétéria où Jane la laissa sous la surveillance de sa mère ayant un petit détail à régler. Lorsqu'Angela vit la blonde en face d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras, heureuse de la revoir, car même si son absence avait bouleversé la lieutenant, elle n'était pas la seule à en avoir souffert. La maman Rizzoli pouvait donc enfin souffler d'avoir retrouver celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa fille. Et alors qu'elle la pressait de questions pour savoir si tout allait bien et si elle voulait quoique ce soit, Jane de son côté se rendit dans les bureaux pour expliquer rapidement la situation à ses collègues. Ceux-ci l'écoutèrent attentivement tout au long de son récit avant de la conduire au près de Dave Holmes, ils savaient que si la brune était passée, ce n'était pas simplement pour éclaircir les faits et même si ils connaissaient la lieutenant avec son caractères, ils la laissèrent tout de même entrer seule dans la salle d'interrogatoire, au pire des cas, si cela venait à dégénérer ils étaient à côté.

"- Ah enfin quelqu'un ! Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vos hommes m'ont emmené de force jusqu'ici sans me fournir d'explications ? J'ai le droit d'appeler mon avocat, et contrairement à la première fois où je suis venu, je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Je croyais que vous aviez déjà compris que je n'étais pour rien dans le meurtre de ma femme ! s'énerva Holmes lorsqu'il vit le lieutenant Rizzoli pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Ce n'est plus la peine de vous voilez la face, vous avez bien joué avec nous mais maintenant c'est fini, Casey vous a balancé, énonça Jane en gardant son sang froid ce qui surpris ses deux collègues présents de l'autre côté de la vitre teintée qui croyait qu'elle allait au minimum menacer le suspect.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Je ne connais pas de Casey ! hasarda Dave qui était devenu blanc suite aux dires de la lieutenant.

\- Oui c'est cela, ironisa la brune. Ecoutez de toute façon, vous encourrez, sûr la prison à vie donc ça ne sert à rien de nier, de plus ça ne peut que vous portez préjudices, mais libre à vous. Si je suis venue ici ce n'est pas pour débattre avec vous et vous faire avouez la vérité, je la connais, je n'ai pas en plus besoin de votre version, non si je suis là, c'est pour vous assurez que je ferais en sorte qu'une fois en détention, vous viviez un cauchemar. Et oui, la prochaine fois vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant de vous en prendre à un flic, que dis-je, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Donc profitez bien des jours qu'ils vous restent à vivre dehors car une fois en prison, votre vie ne sera qu'un mauvais rêve d'où vous voudrez sortir, mais cela vous sera impossible, vous vivrez dans la peur constante, ça finira par vous hantez ! Vous êtes fini !"

Et c'est sûr ces belles paroles qui eurent l'effet escomptés que Jane sortit tranquillement de la pièce pour aller retrouver Maura et rentrer.

Une fois rentrées, aucune des deux n'eut la force de faire quoique ce soit, elles décidèrent donc de se rendre directement au lit pour se reposer de cette journée et en entamer une autre qui ne pourrait être que meilleure.

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à là, c'est que vous avez pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et je vous remercie :) je vous promet que cette fois-ci il n'y aura pas de retard et que dimanche vous aurez un autre chapitre, d'ailleurs je crois bien qu'il ne reste qu'un ou deux chapitre avant la fin de cette histoire ^^ j'ai déjà d'autres idées de fanfic mais je voulais votre avis pour savoir si vous en préféreriez une sur l'univers de once upon a time (évidemment pour ma part ce sera du SwanQuenn :p) où j'ai deux idées, l'une serait un AU tandis que l'autre garderait l'esprit de la série ;) mais si vous voulez que j'écrive sur une autre série faites le moi savoir et j'y réfléchirais car vos avis compte :) Encore faut-il que vous vouliez que j'en écrive une autre :p Bien entendu je ne la posterai pas tout de suite, je prendrai le temps pour avoir de l'avance et pour pouvoir publier des chapitres plus longs :)**  
 **A bientôt !**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Hi ! Me voici pour poster le dernier chapitre :) J'aurai adoré écrire cette histoire et je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont suivi, qui ont pris le temps de lire chaque chapitres, ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, merci à vous tous ! C'était la première fois que je publiais et j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière ^^ mais je vous parle de cela à la fin :P  
Merci Manon, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre pour sa review, je ne sais pas si c'est parfait mais si tu le penses j'en suis ravie ;)**

Chapitre 27 :

"- Tu es bientôt prête ? lança Jane à l'intention de Maura qui finissait de se préparer à l'étage.

\- J'arrive, j'ai bientôt fini."

Aujourd'hui, elles devaient se rendre au tribunal pour le jugement de Casey et Dave, cela faisait maintenant un mois que toute l'affaire avait eu lieu mais suite à la blessure du militaire, ils avaient dû attendre que celui-ci puisse sortir de l'hôpital pour fixer une date. Au moins durant ce laps de temps ils avaient eu la possibilité de constituer un dossier en béton et de combler toutes les failles existantes pour être sûr qu'ils n'échapperaient pas à la justice.

De plus même si toutes ces épreuves avaient été éprouvantes pour Maura et Jane, elles leur avaient aussi permis d'accepter leurs sentiments sans quoi la blonde n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas, qui n'aurait jamais été approfondie par la lieutenant, et même si elles avaient eu peur au départ de faire le mauvais choix ou de faire fuir l'autre, aucune des deux au vu du résultat ne regrettait leur geste.

Depuis le sauvetage de la blonde, elles ne s'étaient plus quittées, au début elles avaient vécu dans l'appartement de la brune mais par manque d'espace, elles avaient regagné la maison de la légiste. Bien entendu, elles n'avaient pas voulu précipiter les choses donc Jane avait tout de même conserver son chez-soi même si cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Il leur avait ensuite fallu l'annoncer à leur famille respectives car si elles voulaient construire quelque chose ensemble, leur entourage devait être au courant. Tout avait bien commencé, elles l'avaient d'abord annoncer à Frost et Korsak qui n'avaient été ni choqués ni outrés seulement ravis. Puis elles avaient organisé un dîner de famille où tous les Rizzoli étaient présents, Angela qui était venue avec Cavanaugh, Frankie et Tommy et même Frank Senior avait fait le déplacement suite à la demande insistante de sa fille. Personne ne connaissait la cause de cette réunion familiale et ce ne fut qu'au dessert que Jane prit son courage à deux mains pour annoncer sa relation avec la légiste, ils avaient tous frappé des mains, heureux qu'elles se rendent enfin compte de leurs sentiments, Angela avait même rajouté qu'elle n'aurait pas pu supporter de les voir se tourner autour encore plus longtemps. Le seul à avoir été réticent était Frank qui ne comprenait pas ce revirement soudain de situation, mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps au vu du bonheur que dégageait les deux jeunes femmes.

Il ne restait plus que la famille de la blonde à prévenir, alors si sa mère biologique et sa demi-sœur l'avaient extrêmement bien pris, ça n'avait pas été le cas de sa mère adoptive, Maura n'avait rien dit mais la lieutenant n'était pas stupide, l'avis de Constance comptait beaucoup pour sa fille, donc Jane était retournée la voir seule et lui avait promis ne jamais lui faire de mal, elle l'aimait et ferait tout pour que la blonde soit heureuse. Cela avait dû la convaincre car quelques jours après elle avait appelé pour s'excuser de sa réaction. Elles étaient même allées voir Paddy Doyle en prison qui avait menacé la lieutenant de faire de sa vie un enfer si elle osait faire souffrir sa fille. La nouvelle ayant été prise en général très bien, elles avaient pu continuer de vivre leurs vies tranquillement.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour important, Casey et Dave allaient être jugés et alors elles pourraient tourner définitivement cette page de leur vie.

"- Me voilà ! s'exclama Maura en arrivant dans la cuisine où se trouvait la brune qui patientait déjà depuis une dizaine de minutes."

Lorsque la lieutenant se retourna pour faire face à Maura et partir au tribunal, elle se figea époustouflée par la beauté de la femme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Elle, s'était habillée de manière classique optant pour une jupe droite noire accompagnée d'une simple chemise blanche, Maura quant à elle s'était revêtue d'une magnifique robe bleu nuit qui ne la rendait que plus belle.

"- J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? demanda la blonde devant le manque de réaction de la lieutenant.

\- Non au contraire, sourit Jane. Allez viens, on y va si on ne veut pas arriver en retard."

Arrivées devant le tribunal, elles regagnèrent le hall où les attendaient déjà Korsak et Frost, puis tous ensemble, lorsque le juge autorisa l'entrée en salle, ils y allèrent assurés. La première chose qu'ils virent en entrant fut les deux suspects parlant avec leur avocat, celui-ci ne semblait pas de bonne humeur vu la manière qu'il avait de s'adresser à ses deux clients, ce qui réjouit encore plus Jane qui sourit en voyant cette scène.

Après que tout le monde se fut installé, le juge ouvrit la séance et commença alors de longues heures de procès où différents témoins furent interrogés à la barre pour répondre aux question diverses posés par les avocats, qu'ils soient de la partie civile ou de la défense. Puis une fois tous les éléments exposés, aucune des deux parties n'ayant rien à rajouter, le jury partit délibérer. Pendant ce temps là, ils purent quitter la salle pour aller s'aérer et se changer les idées, car malgré tout les deux coupables avaient su se défendre et il avait même fallu certaines fois contrôler Jane pour ne pas qu'elle aille se jeter sur l'un ou l'autre des deux hommes suite à leurs dires comme lorsque Casey avait sous-entendu que Maura, de part sa nature et ses habitudes, qui pouvaient si on ne la connaissait pas, paraître bizarres, méritait ce qui lui était arrivée.

Au bout d'une heure d'attente, ils furent rappelés et retournèrent donc s'asseoir à leurs places. Une fois le prétoire silencieux, le jury entra. Un jeune homme, désigné pour représenter le parquet, soumis leur proposition, pour eux les deux hommes présents étaient coupables des faits dont on les accusait. Le juge, en accord avec ce qui venait d'être dit, déclara les sentences, il prévoyait soixante ans de prison pour Dave Holmes, pour avoir commis un meurtre, assister un enlèvement et cacher des preuves. Pour Casey, la peine fut moins lourde, il avait bien entendu masqué un crime, kidnappé une femme mais en aucun cas, il n'avait fait usage de la violence et en tant qu'ancien militaire, il avait défendu son pays, on le condamna donc à trente ans de prison et à sa sortie, il lui était interdit de reprendre contact avec quiconque ayant eu un lien avec cette affaire. Après cette annonce, ils sortirent tous soulagés et allèrent fêter cela dignement en passant la soirée au Dirty Robber.

Cela faisait à présent un an et demi que ces évènements s'étaient déroulés, on était un samedi et plus particulièrement le dix-sept du mois de juin, et alors que le soleil brillait et reflétait sa lumière sur l'ensemble du paysage, deux femmes, assissent sur un banc, se souriaient. Elles s'étaient enfin dit oui le matin même et avaient organisé pour célébrer cela un buffet où toute la famille et les amis étaient invités. Leur mariage avait été simple, entourées des gens qu'elles aimaient, elles s'étaient passées la bague au doigt puis les avaient guidés jusqu'à une maison de campagne qu'elles avaient louée pour l'occasion, où le lierre avait élu domicile en escaladant les pierres de la façade. La bâtisse était néanmoins assez grande avec un espace où les convives, si ils le souhaitent, pouvaient danser et un autre où était dressé des tables pour les accueillir à l'heure du repas.

Il était maintenant dix-heures passées et les deux jeunes mariées avaient profité d'un moment de répit pour pouvoir aller se reposer sur le banc juxtaposant la maison. Une fois assises, Maura posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celle qui était désormais sa femme, Jane de son côté avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et ensemble elles regardèrent le paysage s'offrant à elle, ce n'était qu'une vaste étendue d'herbe où se mêlait arbres et arbustes en tout genres mais il avait en ce jour quelque chose de magique. Malheureusement le calme ne fut que de courte durée, à peine quelques instants après Frost arriva et demanda à Maura si celle-ci voulait bien lui accordé une danse, la blonde accepta immédiatement et prit la main que lui tendait son collègue et ami. Ils allèrent regagner la salle de fête lorsque la légiste se retourna pour interroger du regard la brune lui demandant silencieusement si elle les suivait, pour toute réponse elle reçut un sourire lui indiquant qu'elle arrivait.

Lorsque la brune se retrouva seule, elle ne peut empêcher ses pensées de divaguer, elle se rappela alors tout ce qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici et remercia le ciel d'avoir pu épouser la femme qu'elle aimait. Quand elle jugea avoir passé assez de temps dehors, elle retourna retrouver Maura pour avoir elle aussi le droit à sa danse.

 **Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un dernier commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fin :)  
La dernière fois, j'avais exposé mes idées pour ma prochaine fic en vous demandant si l'univers de Once upon a time vous conviendrez, vous êtes un certains nombres à avoir approuvé donc comme prévu je le ferai :) pour ceux qui m'avait suggéré d'autres séries, je ne vous oublie pas au contraire, je vais y réfléchir ;)  
A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !**


End file.
